The Frozen Dragon
by Namikaze007
Summary: (Ganti Judul)Naruto yang mati setelah mengalahkan madara dan menyegel Juubi kembali kebulan bertemu dengan Shinigami dan di beri tugas untuk menghentikan perang di dunia yang di penuhi makhluk supranatural. Dengan pengalaman shinobinya dan pedang Yukianesa pemberian dari Shinigami mampukah Naruto menjalankan tugas yang di berikan.warning:Semi-AU,strong Naruto!,Harem Naruto!.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto,HighSchool DxD,dan BlazBlue bukan punya saya  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance(side),friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,OOC,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x harem

The Frozen Fox

Summary:Naruto yang mati setelah mengalahkan madara dan menyegel Juubi kembali kebulan bertemu dengan Shinigami dan di beri tugas untuk menghentikan perang di dunia yang di penuhi makhluk supranatural. Dengan pengalaman shinobinya dan pedang Yukinesa pemberian dari Shinigami mampukah Naruto menjalankan tugas yang di berikan.(bad Summary).Strong Naruto! Harem Naruto!

Story start

Naruto POV

Putih …hanya warna putih yang aku lihat. Yang terakhir ku inggat adalah saat aku menyegel Juubi kembali kebulan dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi putih. Apa aku sudah mati?pikirku

"ya kau sudah mati Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ."

Sebuah suara muncul disebelahku,aku menengok kearah sampingku. Disana aku elihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam sedang metapku dengan intens.

"Siapa kau dan dimana ini?" tanyaku  
"Ah kau bias memanggilku Shinigami."jawabnya  
jadi benar kau sudah mati.  
"dan disini adalah batas antara duna orang hidup dan dunia orang mati."lanjutnya  
"lalu kenapa aku berada disini Shinigami-sama?"tanyaku  
"alas an kau berada disini adalah karena aku ingin minta bantuanmu,Namikaze Naruto."balasnya  
"aku ingin kau mendamaikan suatu dunia dimana didunia itu terjadi perang antara 3 fraksi besar yaitu anftara fraksi Malaikat,fraksi Malikat jatuh dan fraksi iblis."jelas Shinigami  
"lalu kenapa harus aku ,kenapa tak tuhan sendiri yang melakukannya?"tanyaku  
"tuhan didunia itu sudah mati dalam perang yang melibatkan 3 fraksi tersebut"jelasnya  
A-apa Tuhan mati? Apa maksudnya ini ?tuhan yang menciptakan alam semesta mati di tangan mahkluk ciptaannya sendiri  
"Bagaiman Tuhan bias mati oleh mahkluk ciptaannya sendiri?"tanyaku  
"entahlah itu masih mistery,tak ada satupun yang tau."jawab Shinigami  
"jadi bagaimana apa kau maumenjalankan tugas ini?"Tanya Shinigami

Aku berfikir sejenak tenyata perang bukan hanya ada diduniaku,jika aku bias kenapa tidak?. Aku mengangguk tanda sanggub.

"baiklah ,tapi sebelum kau pergi aku akan memberimu semua yang ku tahu tentang dunia ini."ucapnya

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sakit saat menerima informasi yang begitu banyak dalam waktu singkat.

"aku juga akan memberimu sebuah hadiah."

Ctik

Setelah menjentikan jarinya sebuah pedang cukup panjang dengan sarung pedang berwarna biru,dari auranya aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"ini adalah pedang Yukinesa,pedang ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memberikan penggunanya memanipulasi es"ucapnya  
aku menerima pedang itu dengan senang hati ,saat aku memengangnya terasa enerji yang liar biasa,aku juga merasakan hawa dingin yang luar biasa.

"baiklah waktunya kau pergi ,semoga beuntung Namiikaze Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Shinigami sebelum pandanganku berubah putih terang yang menyilaukan mata.

Naruto POV end

Disebuah apartermen terlihat pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik sedang melakukan push-up dengan satu tangan. Keingat ngucur deras di tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"998,999,1000 selesai"ucapnya setelah menyelesaikan push-upnya

Pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Naruto pemeran utam dalam fic ini. Setelah menyelsaikan pemanasannya ia pergi kekamar mandi ,setelah 30 menit ia keluar apartermen dengan memakai seragam Kuoh lengkap. Sudah 3 tahun sejak ia di kirim kedunia ini,selama itu dia mencari kerja untuk biaya hidupnya. Ia akhirnya mendapat perkerjaan sebagai pegaiwai café,dan akhirnya bias menyewa sebuah apartermen kecil untuk di tinggali.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan menuju Academy Kuoh sambil mendengarkan music dari I-phone yang ia beli 1 tahun lalu dari hasil menabung. Dijalan banyak perempuan yang memerah karena penampilannya,saat ini dia memakai blazer Kuoh yang dibuka menampilkan kaos biru seta rambhutnya yang tertata rapi kebelakang ,dan memakai kacamata yang menambah karismanya. Sampai diKuoh ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan siswi Kuoh.

"Kyaa… tampan"  
"Dia lebih tampan dari Kiba-kun"  
"apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Berbagai teriakan siswi Kuoh mengiringi perjalanannya.'sekarang aku tau perasaanmu ,Teme. Menjadi popular itu tak menyengkan ,Modukusai'pikir Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang menuju kantor Kepala sekolah. Sampai di kantor Kepala sekolah ia langsung mengetuk pintu kantor.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk"

Setelah medengar itu ia masuk kedalam .

"Ahh… kau pasti murid baru itukan?"Tanya kepala sekolah  
"ya."jawab Naruto singkat  
"baiklah kau akan masuk kekelas 2B,anda boleh pergi"ucap Kepala Sekolah  
"baiklah saya permisi dulu"ucap Naruto meninggalkan kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Ia menyusuri lorong kelas sambil membuka-buka I-phonenya sampai ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh. "ittai"serunya. Dari suaranya sudah dipastikan kalau yang ia tabrak adalah seorang perempuan. Naruto lalu berjongkok lalu mengulurkan tangan menawarkan bantuan.

"maaf saya tidak sengaja,Namaku Namikaze Naruto."ucap Naruto meminta maaf  
"ahh tidak apa-apa,Namikaze-san."ucap perempuan tersebut  
" Namaku Sona Sitri,ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau diluar jam pelajaran seperti ini?"lanjutnya bertanya  
"Ahh..aku murid baru ,aku sedang mencari kelasku. Tapi sepertinya aku tersesat,hehehe" ucap Naruto  
"Oh… benarkah?kalo boleh tau kau kelas apa?"Tanya Sona  
"aku kelas 2B." jawab Naruto singkat  
"baiklah silahkan kau ikut aku,akan ku antar kau kekelasmu."ucap Sona  
"Ahh..terima kasih,Sona-chan"ucap Naruto  
sontak wajah Sona sedikit memerah ,karena belum ada yang pernah berani memanggilnya dengan suffix-chan kecuali anggota keluarganya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat wajah Sona memerah terkikik geli'mirip Hinata-chan'pikir Naruto.

"Sona-chan kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto mebuyarkan lamunan Sona  
"Ahah maaf aku tadi melamun ,mari"ucap Sona setelah sadar dari lamunannya  
'kenapa denganku kenapa aku bisa memerah hanya karena dipanggil dengan suffix-chan. Argggg lupakan saja'pikir Sona

…

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan '2B'  
"nah Namikaze-san ini kelasnya."ucap Sona  
"teima kasih ,dan tolong tak usah terlalu formal. Cukup panggil Naruto,aku tak suka sesuatu yang berbau formal."ucap naruto  
Lalu Naruto memengang tangan Sona lalu mengecup pungung tangan Sona. Itu membuat Sona sedikit memerah dan salah tingkah.  
"baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu Sona-chan, jaa"ucap Naruto menggalkan Sona masih diam disana dengan wajah yang masih sedikit memerah

…

Tok Tok

Guru pengajar membuka pintu kelas ,saat pintu kelas terbuka Naruto langsung membungkuk hormat kepada guru pengajar.

"Maaf sensei,saya terlambat saya murid bau disini."ucap Naruto  
"tidak apa-apa tapi jangan diulangi lagi,baiklah silahkan masuk."guru pelajar mempersilahkan.

Saat Naruto masuk siswi kelas mulai berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya.

"baiklah Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu?"peintah guru tersebut  
"Hai,nama saya Namikaze Naruto,mohon bimbingannya."ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk

…

…

"kyaa..tampan dan sopan seperti Kiba-kun"

"apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Berbagai teriakan kembali muncul.

"DIAMM"

Guru pengajara berteriakeras membuat para siswi langsung diam.

"Baiklah Nruto-san,anda bisa duduk disebelah Kiba-san. Kiba tolong akantanganmu."

Siswa yang bernama Kiba mengangkat tangannya. Dia memiliki rambut pirang pucat dengan memakai seragam Kuoh rapi. Naruto langsung pergi ke bangku disebelah Kiba.

"salam kenal namaku Namikaze Naruto." Sapa Naruto  
"salam kenal Naruto-san ,namaku Kiba Yuuto. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman."sapa Kiba balik  
lalu Naruto meletakkan tasnya ke kursinya dan segera duduk.

"baiklah mari kita mulai kembali pelajarannya,…"guru kembali menerangkan pelajaran

Naruto lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela ketimbang mendengarkan pelajaran yang di ajarkan.

…

Jam istirahat Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas ,ia tak mau berurusan dengan fangirl dadakannya. Ia lebih memilih pergi ketaman belakang. Disana ia langsung pergi duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum sebuah teriakan siswi membangunkannya dari acar tidurnya. Terlihat 3 siswa yang dikejar beberapa siswi dengan pakaian kendo dan membawa pedang bamboo.

"Kyaa hentai "  
"awas kalian"

Teriakan-teriakan para siswi yang mengejar 3 pemuda tersebut.

'heh kalau ero-sannin melihat ini pasti ia akan sangat terharu 'pikir Naruto saat melihat adegan kejar-kejaran tersebut. Tanpa ia ketahui ada 2 orang yang melihatnya dari sebuah jendela bangunan sekolah tua.

"Jadi dia Namikaze Naruto murid baru itu,Sona"ucap perempuan berambut Merah  
"ya ,apa kau tertarik dengannya Rias?"Tanya Sona

Perempuan berambut merah yang dipanggil Rias hanya mengeleng pelan.

"tidak,aku lebih tertarik kepada Hyoudo Issei karena aku merasakan kalau dia memiliki sesuatu yang special didalam tubuhnya,walaupun Naruto ini memiliki sesuatu yang aku tak tau apa itu."ucap  
"baiklah mari aku kembali keruang Klub dulu Sona,jaa"ucap Rias melangkah pergi

Tiba-tiba muka Sona kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.  
'Namikaze Naruto orang yang sangat menarik'pikir Sona sebelum pergi

Time skip(Evening)

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Kuoh,dia hari ini membawa Yukinesa untuk jaga-jaga. Ditengah jalan ia bertemu 2 orang misterius 1 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki. Yang laki-laki memakai pakaian ala detektif,lalu perempuan yang pertama memiliki warna rambut darkblue.

"wah-wah siapa ini seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Sungguh suatu kebetulan."ucap Si pria  
"perkenalkan namaku Dohnaseek dan sebelahku ini Kalawarner,kami adalah malaikat jatuh dan juga orang yang akan membunuhmu."ucap Dohnaseek.

Lalu ia membuat sebuah light spear dan melemparkannya kearah tak tinggak diam ,ia langsung mencabut Yukinesa dari sarungnya lalu mengayunkan Yukinesa secara vertical. Terciptalah sebuah perisai terbuat dari es dengan ketebalan 8 cm. Tanpa di duga Kalawarner sudah berada di belakang Naruto dengan Light Spear di tangannya.

JLEBB

Naruto berhasil tertusuk light spear milik Kalawarner. Sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh ia sempat mendengar Kalawarner membisikan sesuatu."maafkan aku"ucap Kalawarner. Setelah itu mereka terbang meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarat.

Dari semak-semak keluar seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu memajai kacamata dengan serangam Kuoh Academy. Dia adalah Sona Sitri.

"sepertinya aku harus merengkarnasimu menjadi budak iblisku,Naruto-san."gumam Sona

Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak catur.'hmm.. seorang Knight … menarik'pikir Sona

Ia lalu meletakkan bidak Knight di atas tubuh Naruto."dengan ini bangkitlah Namikaze Naruto sebaga budak iblis dari keluarga Sitri"gumamnya.

Lalu semua luka yang Naruto terima hilang tak berbekas. Sona lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan pergi dengan lingkaran sihir.

TBC

Hai saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje lainnya,padahal yang lain belum selesai tapi mau bagaimana lagi ide menghalir begitu saja jadi sayang kali gak dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Disini naruto jadi budak iblis milik Sona. Dia punya kemampuan memanipulasi Es dengan atau tanpa Yukinesa.

Harem Naruto

Sona

Tsubaki  
Silahkan bisa anda pilih yang lain kecuali Rias karena nanti yang ngebatalin pertunangan Rias adalah Issei.

Namikaze007 out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto,HighSchool DxD,dan BlazBlue bukan punya saya  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance(side),friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,OOC,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x harem

Hai saya kembali dengan fic abal2 ini,maaf banyak yang protes mainstream karena saya ini author baru jadi harus masih banyak2 balajar. Untuk jawab pertanyaan kemarin.

Q: kenapa narutonya lemah banget?  
A:karena menurutku semua makhluk hidu itu memiliki kelemahan ,ditambah dengan Naruto yang terkenal sebagai ninja aling ceroboh di desanya menambah plus dalam kematian Naruto di Chater lalu.

Q:apa naruto bias jurus-jurus ninja ?  
A:maaf mengecewakan karena narutonya disini gak bisa jurus2 ninja miliknya,mungkin hanya bisa taijutsu karena saat Naruto mati otomatis system cakranya juga rusak.

Dan untuk kesalahan enulisan Nama dan yang gak suka Narutonya di renkarnasi jadi iblis saya mohon maaf karena ini imajinasi saya sendiri jadi Gomen. Ok tana banyak cing-cong lagi ini di Chapter 2!

Story Start

Next Morning

Ruang OSIS

Terlihat pemuda sedang duduk disofa yang ada di ruang OSIS ,ia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut pirang jabrik sampai bahu dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru saphier serta memakai seragam Kuoh. Ia adalah Namikaze Narutosetelah kejadian semalam ia direnkarnasi oleh Sona Sitri dan di bawa olehnya ke ruang OSIS karena Sona tak tau alamat rumah Naruto. Saat ini naruto sedang mendengar penjelasan dari Sona tentang dirinya yang seorang iblis dan Naruto yang saat menjadi iblis renkarnasi.

."jadi kau sudah mengerti Naruto-san"ucap Sona setelah selesai menjelaskan.  
Naruto menganguk paham.

"kau tak terkejut Naruto-san tentang diriku yang seorang iblis dank au yang sekarang iblis renkarnasi?"Tanya Sona.  
Jujur sona sedikit terkejut karena Naruto sama sekali tak memperlihatkan raut muka terkejut.

"tidak ,aku sebenarnya sudah tau tentang kau yang seorang iblis bisa dirasakan dari auramu yang sama sekali bukan manusiadan lebih anas dari aura manusia ada umumnya . Lagi ula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mati"ucap Naruto  
"Jadi kau sudah tau aku iblis?lalu apa maksudmu ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mati?"Tanya Sona bingung

"yap aku tau kau ini iblis,dan maksudku ini bukan kali pertama aku mati karena memang sebenarnya aku sudah mati dari dulu."ucap Naruto.

Sona masih bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Melihat sona yang masih bingung Naruto lalu menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya bukan dari dunia ini lalu tentang pertemuan dirinya dengan Shinigami dan menerima tugas darinya,berakhirnya Naruto Di kota Kuoh.

"jadi kau ini seorang mantan shinobi yang gugur setelah mengalahkan seorang yang ingin menghancurkan duniamu dan kau juga melawan Premidial God. Lalu kau bertemu dengan Shinigami yang memberimu tugas untuk menghentikan erang antar 3 Fraksi . begitu?"Tanya Sona memastikan

Jujur ucapan pemuda blond di depannya ini tak masuk akal.

"yap ,kau mungkin tidak percaya apa yang aku ucapkan tapi yang aku ceritakan itu semuanya benar. Dan tolong jangan beritahu siapapun tentang diriku,termasuk kepada budakmu yang lain tak terkecuali Rias dan para budaknya. Kau bisakan Sona-chan?"ucap Naruto  
"baiklah aku mengerti."balas Sona  
"terima kasih atas pengertiannya,bergubung ini hari libur jadi aku pulang dulu sampai bertemu besok Sona-chan,jaa."ucap Naruto melompat dari jendela ruang OSIS.

Skip time

Next Weak

Saat ini Naruto sedang berangkat menuju Kuoh ,ia seerti biasa memakai blazer da seragam kuoh dibuka memerlihatkan Kaos berbarna biru didalamnya. Rambutnya yang di biarkan teracak-acak dan memakai kacamata memberinya daya tarik tersendiri bagi kaum Hawa. Sesampainya di Kuoh Academy ia langsung mendaat teriakan-teriakan kesetanan? Sisiwi perempuan Kuoh,tapi dia sama sekali tak menanggapinya dan langsung pergi kekelasnya. Sampai dikelasnya ia langsung mendudukan dirinya dan menaruh kealanya di atas meja, dia masih memikirkan kejadian seminggu lalu saat Kalawarner membunuhnya. 'kenapa dia meminta maaf padaku?'pikir Naruto.'mungkin aku akan mencari taunya nanti'lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya memperhatikan kedepan karena guru pegajar telah datang.

…

Saat ini bersama Sona dan Saji anggota peerage Sona yang baru menuju Ruang penelitian ilmu gaib,ia tak tau maksud Sona mengajaknya kesana jadi ia hanya ikuti saja aa yang ia perintahkan. Sesampainya kami disana aku bisa merasakan aura iblis yang sangat kuat. Sona lalu mengetuk pintu setelah itu pintu dibuka oleh seseorang yang sangat cantik dan bisa dibilang moe kalau kata gurunya Jiraiya. Dia adalah Akeno Himejima murid perempuan paling popular di Kuoh Academy setelah Rias Gremori,dari auranya Naruto tahu bahwa Akeno adalah iblis sama seperti dia yang ia asumsikan adalah bagian dari Peerage Rias. Kami di persilahkan masuk didalam kami dipersilahkan duduk oleh Akeno dan di hidangkan secangkir the olehnya.

"Enak"ucap Naruto  
"terima kasih"ucap Akeno terseyum  
"jadi Sona ada apa kau kemari ,pasti ada alas an sampai kau jauh-jauh kesini kan?"Tanya Rias  
"aku kesini hanya ingin memperkenalkan anggota baruku ."jawab Sona  
"Perkenalkan namaku Genshirou Saji pawn dari Sona-Kaicho."ucap saji memperkenalkan diri "perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto Knight dari Sona-Kaicho."giliran Naruto memperkenalkan diri

'seorang Knight… hmm sona memiliki anggota baru yang menarik,aku penasaran apa dia bisa menandingi Kiba dalam pertarungan pedang'pikir Rias

"aku juga punya anggota baru,Issei perkenalkan dirimu."ucap Rias

Seorang pemuda berambut coklak maju kedepan.

"salam kenal Aku Hyoudo Issei Pawn dari Boucho."ucap pemuda itu a.k.a Issei  
"jadi dia Knight barumu Sona?"Tanya Rias  
"ya dia Knight baruku kenaa?"Tanya Sona balik  
"bagaimana kalau Knightmu melawan Knightku Kiba,bagaimana?"tantang Rias  
"baiklah,aku terima tantanganmu Rias."balas Sona  
" Kau tak apa-apa kan Naruto?"lanjut Sona  
"aku tak apa-apa ,ini juga suatu kehormatan untukku bisa melawan petarung pedang nomor 1 Kuoh."tutur Naruto  
"baiklah nanti sore ,bertemu kami di lapangan ."ucap Rias  
"baiklah kami pamit dulu"ucap Sona pamit pergi

…

Sore ini Naruto datang ke Academy Kuoh dengan membawa Yukianesa,seore ini dia akan melakukan tanding dengan Kiba di lapangan Kuoh. Sampai disana,ia melihat Sona dengan para budaknya beserta Rias yang tentu dengan para budaknya,lalu para Rias & Sona beserta para budaknya menyingkir keinggir lapangan kecuali Kiba dan Naruto.

"jadi kau siap Kiba-san?"Tanya Naruto  
"kapanun kau siap Naruto-san."balas Kiba

"baiklah ini hanya tanding biasa tak boleh membunuh kalian paham?"ucap Rias  
keduanya mengangguk mengerti.  
"baiklah..mulai"seru Rias

Kiba langsung membuat dua pedang di tangannya,Naruto juga mencabut Yukianesa dari sarungnya. Saat Yukianesa dicabut dari Sarungnya, terasa aura dingin yang menyebar keseluruh arah. 'pedang apa itu ,auranya sungguh mengerikan.'pikir semua orang yang merasakan aura yang dipancarkan Yukianesa . menghilangkan fikiran tentang pedang Naruto, Kiba langsung melesat menuju dengan kecepatan dewanya. Kiba langsung menebas Naruto secara brutal saat berada di depannya,Naruto menanggapi serangan Kiba dengan tenang malah cenderung santai.' Dia hanya mempermainkan kiba.'pikir Rias dan para budaknya.

"kenapa Kiba,apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?"Tanya Naruto sedikit mengejek  
Kiba hanya diam tak menanggapi ejekan Naruto.

"baiklah sekarang giliranku"ucap Naruto  
"_Tōga Hyōjin_"seru Naruto menganyunkan pedangnya vertical

Seketika tercipta gelombang es yang menuju Kibajarak yang cukup dekat membuat Kiba terlambat menghindari serangan Naruto,membuat kakinya membeku terkena serangan.

"baiklah serangan berikutnya. _Yuki Kaze_"seru NAruto melancarkan serangan kedua

Tercipta angin tornado yang menyerang Kiba,karena kakinya yang membeku ia tak dapat menghindari serangan membuat dirinya harus terkena serangan telak. Setelah tornado yang menyerang kiba menghilang terlihat keadaan Kiba yang seperti orang teler. Melihat keadaan Kiba Rias memilih menghentikan pertandingan dan membawa Kiba keruang Klub untuk di istirahatkan.  
'ternyata aku tak salah pilih'pikir Sona

'menakjubkan,ia mengalahkan Kiba dalam pertarungan edang.'pikir semua budak Rias dan Sona

"pertarungan yang hebat Naruto-san"ucap Rias  
"terima kasih Rias-senpai,kalo begitu aku pergi dulu aku harus pergi kerja part timeku,jaa"ucap Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rias & Sona beserta para budaknya yang masih kagum akan kemamuannya.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai walau hasilnya abstruk. Saya maucapin terima kasih buat yang mau review dan fav & fol.

Oke harem Naruto

Sona

Koneko(karena banyak yang minta)

Rias(alasannya sama)

Mungkin bisa nambah lagi.aku pergu dulu.

Namikaze007


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:semua unsure anime di fanfic ini bukan punya saya  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,alur kecepetaan,AU,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x harem

Hai saya kembali ,maaf buat chapter kemarin banyak huruf 'P' yang hilang karena kemarin keyboard yang pc gua gunakan agak2 nyadat gitu. Oke ini dia sesi Tanya jawab Review.

Q:Apa Kuraa masih di dalam tubuh naruto?  
A:Hmm… maaf Kurama dah gak ada di tubuh naruto,karena secara teknis jika jinchuriki mati maka bijuu yang ada dalam tubuhnya pun mati. Apa lagi segel Shiki Fuin yang dibuat Minato adalah salah satu segel yang kuat.

Q: klo boleh saran kekuatan pedang naruto kaya zanpakuto hisugaya ama zanpakuto byakuya(bisa menyebar segala arah) itu aj  
A:Hmm… nanti saya fikirkan

Oh ya banyak yang gak setuju Rias masuk Harem Naruto maka dari itu saya memutuskan mengeluarkan Rias dari Harem Naruto. Harem Naruto akan keluar seiring berjalannya cerita.

OK segitu dulu acara Tanya-jawabnya. Terima kasih buat yang mereview ,fav,fol fic saya Arigato minaa. Ok tanpa banyak cingcong ini dia Chapter 3!

Story Start

Pagi hari menjelang,seperti biasa Naruto melakukan pemanasan sebelum bersiap berangkat ke Academy Kuoh dengan melakukan Sit-up ,Back-up,push-up sebanyak 500 kali. Terima kasih terhadap perubahannya sebagai iblis sekarang ini yang membuatnya memiliki stamina di atas rata-rata manusia biasa,walaupun memang ia memiliki stamina lebih sejak dulu ia di dunianya. Setelah melakukan pemanasan ia segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan ,beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya serta rambut yang masih basah. Dia segera pergi kekamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam Kuoh,10 menit kemudian ia keluar dengan mengenakan seragam Academy Kuoh beserta dengan blazernya yang dibuka menampilkan baju berwarna biru langit,rambutnya yang sebahu di biarkan berantakan serta memakai kacamata dengan lensa berbentuk persegi panjang(A/N:kayak milik ishida di bleach) ,wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa luka sedikitpun. Ia lalu mengunci pintu apartermennya dan melangkah pergi menuju Kuoh.

Di jalan menuju kuoh ia tampak sedangmembaca sebuah buku kecil berjudul' Moon Light'(A/N:ini judul buat sendiri kalau ada kesamaan tolong minta maaf). Ini adalah novel Romance karyanya sendiri, ia telah menerbitkannya dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Ia sering melihat di jalan ,kebanyakan yang membaca novelnya adalah perempuan,munkin karena perempuan lebih suka sesuatu yang berbau Romance atau Drama sedangkan laki-laki lebih lebih suka yang berbau ecchi,hentai,dan sejenisnya. Kenapa ia tak membuat novel bergenre seperti itu padahal ia dulu sudah 3 tahun pergi bersama seorang author yang membuat sebuah novel ecchi yang tak lain adalah gurunya dulu Jiraiya Gama no Sennin yang sering ia panggil ero-sennin. Jawabannya adalah ia tak mau di cap sebagai orang mesum dan tak mau kena pukul perempuan yang ia jadikan disangka ia telah sampai di Academy Kuoh , ia langsung pergi kekelasnya dan menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan siswi Kuoh yang menyambutnya.

. . .

Saat ini dia sedang berada di ruang OSIS bersama anggota OSIS lainnya, terlihat Tsubaki,Momo dan Reya yang sedang membantu mengurusi dokumen-dokumen bersama Sona. Lalu Tomoe,Tsubasa,dan Ruruko sedang mengobrol yang entah apa itu. Sedangkan dia,dia sedang bermain catur dengan Saji sambil sesekali memakan Ramen instan yang ia siapkan. Yah tak ada yang special hanya melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang menurut Naruto membosankan.

"Checkmate" seru Naruto  
Terlihat di papan catur, bidak King milik Saji yang di telah terkekang pergerakannya.

"ARGGGHHHH,kenapa kau selalu menang?ini sudah ke 5 kalinya aku kalah denganmu dengan permainan bodoh yang di sebut catur."ucap Saji frustasi sambil menggebrakkan kepalanya ke meja.  
"Mungkin otakmu itu saja yang dongkol Saji"ucap Naruto mengejek sambil memakan ramennya

TWICHT

Muncul perempatan di dahi Saji setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"APA KAU BILANG,BRENGSEK?!"teriak Saji marah  
"aku bilang 'mungkin otakmu saja yang dongkol'" ucap Naruto dengan wajah watados  
"AWAS KAU!" teriak Saji

Saji hendak memukul Naruto ,tapi sanyang Naruto lebih dulu menyerang saji dengan membekukan setengah tubuh Saji.

"OI,LEPASKAN AKU BERENGSEK" teriak Saji  
"oh lihat jam berapa ini ,aku harus pergi kerja."ucap Naruto tak memperdulikan teriakan Saji

Naruto lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar,sebelum keluar ia sempat menengok kearah Saji.  
" Oh dan kau Saji tenang saja es itu akan meleleh sekitar 10 menit lagi ,jadi nikmati saja OK" ucap Naruto tersenyum sadis,lalu pergi keluar ruang OSIS. Di koridor Naruto mendengar teriakan dan sumpah serampah yang dikeluarkan Saji. Sedangkan semua yang melihat itu hanya Sweatdrop ria akan pertengkaran Saji & Naruto.

. . .

Naruto saat ini sedang berada dipinggir kota Kuoh,disampinya ada seorang pria paruh baya memiliki rambut hitam dengan sedikit berwarna kuning di bagian depan(kayak Aziz Gagap# di lempar light spear) ia adalah Azazel pemimpin malaikat jatuh. Mereka berdua sedang melakukan kegiatan pria sejati(baca:memancing). Ia bertemu dengan Azazel 3 hari yang lalu di kepemandian air panas saat dia sedang mengintip perempuan mandi,dan langsung mendapat jurus '1000 year of pain' dari Naruto yang Naruto pelajari dari gurunya yang sama-sama mesum.

"Azazel,bagaimana dengan para anak buahmu yang membangkang itu?"Tanya Naruto  
"yah… seperti yang kau tau, mereka semakin sulit di perintah."balas Azazel malas- malasan  
"paling tidak kau harus bertindak sebelum makin banyak korban dari pihak manusia yang jatuh,karena tindakan bawahanmu yang menyerang manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear sudah sangat keterlaluan." Ucap Naruto  
"aku malas,lebih baik memancing dari pada mengurusi mereka. Lagipula ada kau yang akan membasmi mereka bukan?" balas Azazel

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bias sweatdrop.'bukan hanya mesum dia juga sangat malas.'pikir Naruto yang masih sweatdrop.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu,ikannya buat kau saja."ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pergi tanpa mendengar dulu balasan Azazel.  
"hah… anak itu."gumam Azazel  
"Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik"lanjutnya

. . .

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartermentnya, karena jarak aparterment Naruto yang lumayan jauh dari tempat dia dan Azazel memancing di tambah dia yang pulangnya jalan kaki jadi akhirnya dia pulang kemalaman. Sampai sebuah sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang ia kenali wajahnya terbang dengan sayap seperti burung berwarna hitam melintas membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

'Kalawarner?'pikir Naruto

"aku harus mengikutinya"gumam Naruto  
Naruto mengikuti hingga ia sampai di suatu taman tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Ia melihat Kalawarner yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman.

'Hmm.. mau apa Kalawarner?'pikir Naruto  
Sampai ia mendengar suara isakan tangis kecil dari Kalawarner.

'Ehh?dia menangis... tapi kenapa?'pikir Naruto binggung

Karena penasaran Naruto memilih menghampiri Kalawarner yang sedang menangis,tanpa peduli apabila ia nanti akan diserang karena sekarang ia adalah iblis sedangkan Kalawarner adalah malaikat jatuh yang secara teknis adalah musuh iblis. Sampai cukup dekat dengan Kalawarner ,ia berjongkok disebuah batu menghadap Kalawarner yang masih belum merasakan keberadaannya. Kalawarner sendiri yang mulai merasakan aura iblis segera tersadar dari tangisnya dan mencari asal aura iblis yang ia rasakan,disana ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berjongkok memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"hai, Kalawarner"sapa Naruto

Mata Kalawarner melebar ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.  
"Ka~a,mau apa kau mendatangiku?bu-bukannya ka-u sudah ma-mati?"ucap Kalawarner  
"Ahh.. ya memang aku sudah mati,tapi aku direnkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Sona Sitri. Dan kenapa aku mendatangimu karena aku punya sedikit urusan denganmu."jelas Naruto  
"A-apa kau akan membunuhku?"tanya Kalawarner

Jujur ia takut dengan pemuda didepannya,pada saat ia membunuhnya 2 minggu lalu itu Cuma keberuntungan karena ia bersama malaikat jatuh lain. Tapi kali ini dia hanya sendirian dan tanpa persiapan .

"Ma..Ma aku bukan tipe orang pendendam. Aku Cuma mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu."jawab Naruto  
"lalu apa yaang ingin ka-kau tanyakan?"tanya Kalawarner yang masih ketakutan  
"aku Cuma mau menanyakan beberapahal saja setelah itu kau bebas mau pergi,jadi tenang saja. Yang pertama aku mau dengar alasanmu membunuh orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih termasuk aku?karena aneh menurutku bila kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku kenapa kau meminta maaf,karena itu aku menanyakan hal ini kepadamu."tanya Naruto  
"A-aku sebenarnya hanya menerima perintah saja. Aku sebenarnya tak berkeinginan membunuh."jawab Kalawarner dengan suara bergetar  
"baiklah,lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu membunuh manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear dan kekuatan lebih?"tanya Naruto lagi  
"aku tak tau,a-aku hanya mendapat perintah. Aku hanya mendengar kalau yang menyuruhku memiliki jabatan tinggi di Grigori"jawab Kalawarner  
'hmm... mungkin aku harus menyimpannya sendiri,toh kalau aku beritahu Azazel paling dia hanya akan menyuruhku membereskannya.'pikir Naruto

"baiklah terima kasih atas kerjasamanya,kalau beg-"ucapan Naruto terpotong saat merasakan bahaya mendekat.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik Kalawarner kedalam pelukannya dan menghindar kesamping,dan benar saja sebuah Light Spear melaju kearahnya dan juga Kalawarner. Saat ia melihat kearah siapa yang melihat kearah orang yang melempar Light Spear,terlihat disana pria berpenampilan seperti detektif sedang terbang dengan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam legam. Dia adalah Dohnaseek orang yang bersama Kalawarner saat ia terbunuh.

"Sudahku duga kau pasti akan berhianat Kalawarner."gumam Dohnaseek  
"maka dari itu kau harus dimusnahkan."lanjutnya

Ia lalu menciptakan sebuah Light Spear berukuran normal,lalu ia melemparkannya kearah Kalawarner yang berada di pelukan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam,ia lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah Dohnaseek.

"tak akan ku biarkan"ucap Naruto

"_Hishōken_"seru Naruto

Tercipta sebuah pedang es tipis berukuran panjang 1m dan lebar 30 cm yang langsung meluncur kearah Dohnaseek. Saat dua serangan berbenturan bukannya Light Spear milik Dohnaseek terus melesat kearah targetnya,malah Light Spear tersebut membeku dan hancur karena serangan Naruto. Mata Dohnaseek melebar,ia tak mengira serangannya akan ditahan dengan mudah.

"aku berbeda dengan saat kau membunuhku dulu"ucap Naruto  
Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya ,tercipta sebuah busur panah dari es di tangannya.

"_Hiyoku Getsumei_"seru Naruto

Lalu puluhan anak panah es menerjang Dohnaseek,sayang walaupun ia menghindar tapi sayap kirinya terkena serangan Naruto membuatnya membeku membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tanpa membuang kesempatan Naruto melesat menuju Dohnaseek yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kōrinotsurugi"ucap Naruto

Tercipta pedang tipis dengan panjang 60cm dan lebar 5 cm ditangan Naruto. Ia melesat dengan kecepatan penuh miliknya. Dohnaseek tak langsung pasrah menerima serangan Naruto,ia kembali menciptakan sebuah Light Spear,saat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat Dohnaseek melempar Light Spearnya kearah Naruto dan menciptakan ledakan.

"hahaha bodoh,kau kira bisa menga-"

Ucapan Dohnaseek terpotong saat sebuah pedang es menusuk jantungnya. Terlihat Naruto yang berada di belakang Dohnaseek dengan seringai iblis di mukanya.

"Ba-bagama-na bisa?"tanya Dohnaseek  
"jangan pernah meremehkan dasar Da-Tenshin no baka"ucap Naruto yang masih menyeringai

Dohnaseek ahkirnya meregang nyawa dan berubah menjadi bulu-bulu yang jatuh ketanah. Kalawarner yang melihat itu kembali takut ,karena ia berfikir dia juga akan di bunuh oleh Naruto. Naruto lalu melangkah pergi menuju Kalawarner ,melihat Naruto mendekat Kalawarner sedikit mengambil langkah mundur karena rasa takutnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Kalawarner hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"kenapa denganmu?"tanya Naruto  
"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"tanya Kalawarner balik  
"tentu saja mengobatimu,lihat kaki mu terluka terkena serangan pertama tadi."ucap Naruto menunjuk kaki Kalawarner yang berdarah.

Kalawarner lalu berhenti bergerak dan melihat bahwa memang kakinya berdarah. Naruto lalu kembali mendekat menuju Kalawarner ,sampai dedepan Kalawarner Naruto lalu berjongkok membelakangi Kalawarner.

"ayo naik"ucap Naruto  
"apa?"tanya Kalawarner binggung  
"aku bilang ayo naik ke punggungku akan ku bawa kau keapartermentku untuk kuobati."ucap Naruto

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Kalawarner, Naruto langsung menarik Kalawarner kegendongnya. Ini membuat Kalawarner sedikit memereh karenanya, Naruto lalu mulai melangkah pergi da  
"ke-kenapa?"tanya Kalawarner  
"ha..?"beo Naruto  
"kenapa kau menolongku?kenapa kau pedulu padaku?padahal akulah yang ?"tanya Kalawarner sedikit teriak  
"Aku menolongmu karena aku ingin,tak ada yang special. Hanya saja aku tak bisa berdiam diri saat seorang perempuan akan di bunuh didepanku. Saat ini di mataku kau bukanlah Kalawarner yang telah membunuhku,tetapi hanya seorang perempuan biasa yang akan dibunuh seorang pria pengecut yang beraninya hanya kepada perempuan."jelas Naruto

Kalawarner mendengar itu tertegun,matanya melebar sempurna. Ia merasakan seseuatu yang hangat didalam hatinya,sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya tangannya pada bahu Naruto,tanpa terasa ia tersenyum tulus.

"Arigato"ucap Kalawarner lembut  
"tak masalah."balas Naruto

Mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

TBC

Halo halo saya kembali lagi!(teriak pake Toa)saya kembali dengan chapter baru. Saya sudah memutuskan untuk merubah ini menjadi semi-AU karena jarangnya kemunculan kelompok Sona di LN. Semoga kalian terhibur denagn Chapter ini .

Namikaze007 Out~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:semua unsure anime di fanfic ini bukan punya saya  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,alur kecepetaan,AU,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x harem

Halo saya kembali lagi maaf keterlambatan update karena masih sibuk dan mungkin akan hiatsu 2-3 minggu karena ulangan semester. Ok saatnya jawab review. Saya akan buat naru godlike secara bertahap karena dia belum menguasai yukianesa secara penuh,dan di chapter ini saya akan memberi sebuah perubahan besar pada yukianesa. Ok tanpa banyak cing-cong ini dia chapter 4!

Story start

Terlihat disebuah kamar apartermen 2 orang berbeda ras tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Orang pertama adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik,sedangkan yang satunya adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna dark blue sepunggung. Posisi mereka saat ini si pria berada di bawah sedangkan yang perempuan berada dia atas tubuh si pria,si wanita hanya memakai baju berwarna putih kedodoran dan celana dalam berwarna hitam sedangkan si pria hanya bertelanjang dada dan memakai boxer berwarna biru yang menampilkan tubuhnya yang bidang.

Naruto dream

Naruto POV

Hmm... putih?kenapa dimana-mana putih?dimana aku?

"akhirnya kita ketemu lagi Naruto-kun"

Aku mendengar suara agak berat dari arah belakangku ,saat kutengok ke belakang terlihat seseorang pria berpakaian hitam yang kutemui 3 tahun lalu.

"Shinigami-sama?sedang apa kau disini ?lalu dimana ini?"tanyaku bertubi-tubi  
"aku disini hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu karena telah mencapai kesempurnaan Yukianesa,yang bahkan tidak bias dicapai oleh pemiliknya terdahulu."kata Shinigami  
"Kesempurnaan Yukianesa?aku kira aku sudah menguasainya sepenuhnya. Apa memang masih ada rahasia di balik Yukianesa?"tanyaku  
"ya memang masih ada rahasia di balik Yukianesa. Tetapi lebih baik aku panggil 'DIA' untuk menjelaskan"balas Shinigami

Ctik

Setelah Shinigami muncul Yukianesa di tanganku,aku binggung apa maksunya ini kenapa Yukianesa bias disini pikirku

"sekarang berbaliklah"perintah Shinigami

Lalu aku membalikkan badanku ,sekarang didepanku terlihat seekor naga es seukuran truk container tengah menatapku intens.

"**[salam kenal Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto,namaku Hyorinmaru. Naga yang bersamanyam didalam Yukianesa]"**katanya memperkenalkan diri dengan suara beratnya  
"salam kenal juga"balasku  
"jadi ini rahasia di balik Yukianesa,seekor Naga es yang bersamayam didalam Yukianesa?"tanyaku  
**"[kau benar,tapi Yukianesa bukanlah sebuah pedang biasa? Ini adalah [Sacred Gear],dank au telah membuka segel yang mengekang kekuatan Yukianesa selama ini]."**jawabnya  
"tu..tunggu dulu,apa tadi kau bilang [Sacred Gear]? Aku kira ini hanya sebuah pedang yang memberikan kemampuan memanipulasi es seperti yang di ucapkan Shinigami-sama."kataku

Lalu Shinigami melangkah mensejajarkan dirinya denganku. Terliahat disana sebuah senyum tipis terpampang di mukanya.

"sebenarnya Yukianesa adalah sebuah[Sacred Gear],maaf tak memberitahumu karena aku ingin melihat apa kau dapat mencapai kesempurnaan dalam memakai Yukianesa. Yaitu kebersihan hatimu,itulah yang dibutuhkan seseorang untuk mencapai kesempurnaan Yukianesa. Terbukti kemarin saat kau menolong seorang malaikat jatuh bernama Kalawarner yang terbukti adalah orang yang membunuhmu,tapi kau lebih memilih memaafkannya dan menolongnya saat akan dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh bernama Dohnaseek" jelas Shinigami

Naruto hanya mangut-mangut saja tanda mengerti.

"lalu sekarang apa?"Tanyaku  
"kau harus menguasai [Sacred Gear] ini ,tapi sebelum itu aku akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu."kata Shinigami

Shinigami lalu memengang Yukianesa lalu menempelkan dadaku ,tiba-tiba Yukianesa berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan masuk kedalam tubuhku.

"w..wow apa yang terjadi?"tanyaku  
"sekarang kau dapat memanggil Yukianesa dimanapun kau berada,kau dan Yukianesa sekarang menjadi satu"jelas Shinigami  
"Arigato,paling tidak aku jadi tak harus menenteng Yukianesa kemana-mana lagi saat aku membutuhkannya. Kau tau aku seperti Yakuza saja karena membawa katana kemana-mana."kataku  
"baiklah tugasku disini sudah berakhir aku harus kembali,selanjutnta Hyorinmaru yang akan menjelaskankan sampai jumpa lagi Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Shinigami

Setelah itu semuanya berubah menjadi terang hingga menyilaukan mataku.

Naruto POV end

Kring Kring Kring

Suara jam weker membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya,tapi saat ia akan bangun ia merasakan beban diaats tubuhnya dan saat melihat apa yang menindihnya ia melihat Kalawarner yang tengah tertidur pulas didadanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeliat saat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang mulai bergerak,perlahan Kalawarner membuka matanya memperlihatkan warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya.**'oh ya aku lupa kalau aku membawanya keapartermen kemarin'**pikir Naruto

"ohayo Kalawarner"sapa Naruto  
"ohayo Naruto-kun"sapa Kalawarner sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

Lalu Kalawarner beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur,Naruto juga bangun dan duduk berdampingan dengan Kalawarner.

"bagaimana tidurmu?"Tanya Naruto  
"nyeyak terima kasih"balas Kalawarner  
"lalu kau akan kemana setelah ini"Tanya Naruto lagi

Kalawarner menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"aku tak tau ,aku sudah tak bias kembali karena aku pasti sudah dicap sebagai penghianat."kata Kalawarner  
"kalau begitu kau tinggal bersamaku saja,kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri."kata Naruto  
Kalawarner menatap Naruto tak percaya ,setelah ia menolongnya kemarin dia masih ingin menolongnya lagi.

"apa kau yakin?kita ini berbeda kau saat ini adalah budak iblis dari keluarga Sitri,sedangkan aku adalah malaikat jatuh. Nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"Tanya Kalawarner  
"tak masalah,dan tenang saja tak akan terjadi sesuatu karena aku akan melindungimu itu janji seumur hidupku."ucap Naruto tersenyum hangat

Blush

Muka Kalawarner memerah saat melihat senyum Naruto.**'perasaan apa ini?aku merasa hangat dan nyaman didekatnya,apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?'**pikir Kalawarner. Pikiran Kalawarner langsung bunyar saat Naruto mendekatkan mukanya ke muka miliknya sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kalawarner.

"Kalawarner Kau tak apa-apa?mukamu memerah ,apa kau sakit?"Tanya Naruto  
"a..aku ta-tak apa-apa"balas Kalawarner sambil menjauhi Naruto dan mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya  
"baiklah kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu,setelah itu akan ku masakkan sarapan untuk kita. Kau boleh memakai kamar mandi setelah aku oke "ucap Naruto

Lalu Naruto berdiri dari kasurnya,terlihat jelas perutnya yang bidang membuat muka Kalawarner tambah memerah.'ya ampun tubuhnya benar-benar sexy?Eh..h apa yang aku fikirkan'pikir Kalawarner, Naruto lalu melangkah kekamar mandi sambil membawa handuk. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan handuk yang mengikat dipinggangnya dan tubuh serta rambut yang masih masah. Kalawarner yang kebetulan belum keluar dari kamar memerah dan sedikit keluar darah dari hidungnya saat melihat Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Em Kalawarner ,bias keluar sebentar aku mau ganti baju."kata Naruto  
"Eh..h? ahh y-ya aku akan ke..keluar."ucap Kalawarner melangkah keluar kamar dengan muka seperti keting rebus

Sedangkan Hyorinmaru yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.**'ho..ho..patner ku kali ini seorang magnet wanita sejati,tapi sayang dia tak pekaan '**pikirnya

Tak berselang lama Naruto keluar kamar dengan menggunakan seragam dan blazer Kuoh yang dibuka menampilkan baju berwarna Orange didalamnya.

"baiklah aku sudah selesai kau boleh memakai kamar mandinya,aku akan menyiapkan sarapannya."ucap Naruto

Kalawarner hanya mengangguk ,sedangkan Naruto ia langsung pergi menuju dapur. Saat memasak ia sempat-sempatnya berbincang dengan Hyorinmaru tentang [Sacred Gear] miliknya ini.

'jadi bisa jelaskan tentang kemampuan [Sacred Gear ]ini?'tanyaku  
'**[saat kau mencapai kesempurnaan Yukianesa ,kau akan mendapat kemampuannya sangat luar biasa dalam memanipulasi es. Es yang kau ciptakan adalah es abadi yang tak akan meleleh,kecuali dengan api milik dewi Amaterasu. Kau juga akan dapat membuat sekelilingmu menjadi beku . Semua aspek dalam tubuhmu akan meningkat seperti kecepatan,kekuatan,kelincahan,dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi terlebih dulu kau harus bias menguasainya terlebih dahulu ,sebuah kekuatan yang besar memiliki taruhan yang besar pula.]**'jelas Hyorinmaru

Setelah itu ia memutuskan kontak batin dengan Hyorinmaru. Lalu meletakkan sarapan yang telah selesai di atas meja,dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia sambil menunggu Kalawarner selesai. Tak berlangsung lama Kalawarner keluar mengenakan celana jean ketatnya kemarin malam dan baju berwarna putih yang sedikit kebesaran membuat kesan cute pada dirinya.'Kawaii'pikir Naruto dengan muka sedikit memerah. Lalu mereka memakan Sarapan ,setelah selesai Naruto pamit berangkat dan menyuruh Kalawarner menjaga aparterment.

. . .

Diperjalanannya menuju Kuoh ia berjalan sambil membaca novel buatannya 'Moon Light' sambil mendengarkan music dari Hand phonenya. Tak terasa ia telah sampai di Kuoh ia segera pergi menuju kekelasnya menghiraukan teriakan siswi perempuan ,sampai dikelas ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan menimpan novel dan Handphonenya lalu meletakkan kepalanya kemeja. Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung ia hanya tidur tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran sedikitpun. Saat bel pelajaran berakhir ia segera pergi keruang OSIS ,saat menuju keruang OSIS ia melihat Issei yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru dengan raut muka yang terlihat kesal.

"yo,Issei. Apa kabar?"sapa Naruto  
"yo, Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja terimakasih sudah bertanya…"balas Issei lesu  
"kenapa denganmu biasanya kau semangat kenapa sekarang kau lesu kaya kurang darah gitu?"Tanya Naruto  
"begini Naruto ,kemarin malam saat aku menjalankan kontrak aku dihadang exsorcist gila bernama Freed. Saat aku terpojok Asia suster Gereja yang aku temui 2 hari yang lalu menghalagi Freed menyerangku. Dan setelah itu Asia dibawa pergi oleh Freed,dan aku meminta izin ke boucho untuk menyelamatkannya tapi tak di ijinkan olehnya. Maka dari itu aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Asia sendirian walau aku harus mati sekalipun aku tak akan membiarkan temanku dalam bahaya"tutu Issei

DEG

Ucapan itu ,ucapan yang sama yang dulu Kakashi ucapkan saat misi rank-C pertamanya saat melawan Zabuza. Naruto lau tersenyum kecil melihat tekad Issei,ia lalu memngang bahu pemuda bersurai coklat didepannya.

"Begitukah?baiklah aku akan membantumu Issei untuk menyelamatkan 'Asia' ini"ucap Naruto  
"benarkah?"tanya Issei dengan mata berbinar-binar  
"tentu. Guruku dulu berkata'orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah,tapi orang yang meninggalkan teman lebih buruk dari sampah' dan kau tak ingin lebih buruk dari sampah kan Issei.?"ucap Naruto  
Issei mengangguk semangat  
"baiklah kapan kau akan menolong 'Asia' ini?dan dimana tempatnya"tanya Naruto  
"nanti malam , di gereja lama yang sudah tak digunakan dipinggir kota."jawab Issei  
"ok ,kalau begitu aku pergi ke ruang OSIS dulu. Pasti Sona-chan dan lainnya menungguku."kata Naruto  
"OK"

Naruto lalu menlanjutkan perjalanannya

'eh?tadi Naruto memanggil Sona-senpai dengan suffix 'chan'? wah berani benar dia'pikir Issei

Skip Time (penyelamatan Asia)

Disebuah gereja pinggir kota Kuoh terlihat 4 figur tengah mengawasi situasi gereja yang terlihat dijaga beberapa malaikat jatuh.

"jadi,kenapa disini ada Koneko-chan dan Kiba,Issei?"tanya Naruto  
"Ahh... maaf Naruto tak memberitahumu ,Kiba dan Koneko-chan disini karena juga ingin membantu."balas Issei  
"hah... baiklah tapi ingat kalian harus berhati-hati,ini menyangkut keselamatan kalian. Kalo terjadi apa-apa bisa repot nanti,kalian mengerti?"kata Naruto  
mereka lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka mulai memasuki gereja dari pintu depan. Sampai di halaman Gereja mereka dihadang orang berpakaian seperti pastur yang sedang tertawa gila."siapa dia?"bisik Naruto,"dia Freed excorcist gila yang aku maksud"bisik Issei balik. Naruto hanya ber oh ria.

"HAHAHAHA sudah kuduga kalian para iblis pasti kemari menolong gadis jalang itu,tapin tak akan ku biarkan kalian mengganggu ritual. Kalian akan kumusnahkan HAHAHAHA"ucap Freed  
"Issei-kun cepat masuk kedalam biar aku dan Koneko-chan yang melawan Freed dan para malikat jatuh. Kau juga Naruto-san tolong bantu Issei"ucap Kiba  
"hmm... baiklah,ayo Issei"ucap Naruto menarik Issei

Di dalam Gereja

Issei dan Naruto sudah berada didalam gereja tapi sebelum masuk lebih jauh mereka dihadang 5 malaikat jatuh.

"Issei lebih baik kau cepat masuk ,biar aku urus ini."ucap Naruto  
"tap-"  
"tidak ada tapi-tapian cepat sebelum ritualnya berakhir."ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Issei  
"baiklah aku serahkan padamu ,Naruto"ucap Issei melangkah pergi minggalkan Naruto

Naruto menatap datar para malaikat jatuh didepannya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan Yukianesa dari ketiadaan.

'ayo Hyorinmaru,kita tunjukkan kemampuan kita'ucap Naruto dalm pikirannya  
'**[ayo patner]**'balas Hyorinmaru

[**Frozen]** [**Frozen]**

Bunyi suara mesin mucul ,tiba-tiba udara berubah sangat dingin dan diniding gereja yang mulai membeku.

"ayo mulai "seru Naruto  
Naruto lalu menghilang dari hadapan mereka

"Arrgg"teriak salah satu malaikat jatuh  
"jatuh satu,tinggal empat lagi"ucap Naruto lalu menghilang lagi

Saking cepatnya pergerakan Naruto sampai-sampai hanya memperlihatkan blur-blur berwarna kuning dari pergerakannya.

"Arrggh" "Argggh"

"Tinggal 2 lagi"ucap Naruto  
"akan kuakhiri dengan cepat"lanjutnya

[**Frozen]** [**Frozen]**

"_Aisusurasshu_"seru Naruto  
lalu Naruto menganyunkan Yukianesa secara horizontal,tercipta gelombang seperti bulan sabit menuju 2 malaikat jatuh yang tersisa setelah itu mailakat itu langsung membeku dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

"saatnya menyusul Issei"gumam Naruto

Dengan Issei

Issei saat ini memengang dua buah cincin yang merupakan **[Sacred Gear]** milik Asia,lalu ia memberikannya kepada Rias yang ternyata datang membantu bersama dengan Akeno. Lalu Rias meletakan **[Sacred Gear] **milik Asia diatas tubuh Asia yang tak bernyawa lalu ia mengeluarkan Evil Pieces miliknya,setelah menemukan bidak yang cocok ia lalu meletakkan bidak tersebut dan memulai ritual membangkitkan Asia menjadi Iblis.

"Selesai"ucap Rias setelah menyelesaikan ritualnya  
"terima kasih ,boucho" ucap Issei tulus  
"tak masalah"

"yo,apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"  
terdengar suara dari arah belakang Rias dan kawan-kawan,saat membalik terlihat Naruto yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum secerah matahari.

"ah.. Naruto,Kupikir kau kenapa-napa karena lama sekali kau menyusulku"ucap Issei  
"Ah.. maaf tadi ada kucing hitam lewat didepan pintu jadi aku mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari sial,karena terlalu jauh aku tersesat dijalan bernama jalan kehidupan"balas Naruto

Yang mendengar alasan Naruto langsung sweat drop ria. 'sejak kapan iblis takut kena sial?'pikir mereka.  
"ah..lalu bagaimana dengan Asia ?"tanya Naruto  
"dia selamat karena direnkarnasi Boucho."jawab Issei yang masih Sweatdrop  
"ah begitukah?kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."ucap Naruto melangkah ke pintu keluar.  
"Ahh.. ya ,terima kasih telah menolongku untuk menolong Asia"teriak Issei  
"YA"

Rias dan anggota melihat punggung Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangan.

"Ise-kun aku ingin mendengar ceritamu bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun bisa bersamamu. Kita kembali Akeno"ucap Rias  
"Hai Boucho" balas Akeno lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

Dengan Naruto

Aparterment Naruto

"tadaima"ucap Naruto  
"okaeri"balas seseorang yang sudah pasti Naruto tahu siapa

"bagaimana ?apa kah kau membawa dia dengan selamat?"tanya Kalawarner  
"ya. Tapi keadaannya memperihatinkan."balas Naruto membaringkan seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung kesofa yang terlihat luka parah.  
mendengar itu muka Kalawarner memucat.  
"aku akan menggunakan pengobatan yang aku pelajari dari temanku jadi tenang saja"ucap Naruto menenangkan.  
"te-rima ka-sih"ucap Kalawarner dengan meneteskan air mata  
"tak apa-apa kan aku sudah bilang aku akan menepati janjiku."balas Naruto tersenyum

Kalawarner lalu memeluk Naruto,dan menciumnya dibibir. Ini membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main,matanya melebar sempurna. Kalawarner lalu nyudahi ciuman itu dan menggambil satu langkah mundur.

"Aishiteru Naruto."ucap Kalawarner dengan muka memerah  
'dia mencintaiku'pikir naruto Shok.  
'**[kau baru menyadarinya patner,kau memang tak pekaan]**'ucap Hyorinmaru  
'jadi kau sudah tau?'tanya Naruto  
'**[tentu aku sudah tau,senang-senang sana. Aku mau tidur ]**'ucap Hyorinmaru lalu memutuskan kontak batin.

Naruto lalu menarik Kalawarner kedalam pelukannya dan menciumnya tepat dibibirnya,Kalawarner sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi lama- kelamaan ia membalas ciuman Naruto hingga mengubah ciuman penuh kasih sayang menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu,mereka saling bersilat lidang dan menghisap salifa. Sekitar 10 menit mereka melakukan itu hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman karena butuhnya pasokan udara.

"hah.. hah.. Ashiteru Kalawarner"ucap Naruto yang masih mengatur nafas  
"hah..hah..hah.. Ashiteru yo Naruto-kun"balas naruto yang juga masih mengatur nafas

Terlihat muka merekayang memerah padam serta liur yang membentang antara dua bibir mereka

Kegiatan mereka membuat mereka melupakan perempuan yang dibawa Naruto yang dalam keadaan luka parah,dan membuah mereka harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka karena harus mengurus perempuan tersebut.

"Ayo kita bawa dia kekamar."ucap Kalawarner  
"baik baik,tapi Nanti kita lakukan yang lebih, ya tadi masih kurang."goda Naruto yang sukses membuat muka Kalawarner merah seperti kepiting rebus dan hidungnya yang keluar darah.  
"y-ya"balas Kalawarner

Lalu mereka mengangkat Perempuan tersebut kekamar Naruto.

TBC

Yo saya kembali ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Bagaiman Chapter ini memuaskan atau malah membuat kalian muak?tapi tak masalah dan disini sudah mulai hubungan Naruto-Kalawarner ,dan chapter besok mungkin akan lama karena masalah ulangan semester. Saya terima Kritik &Flame jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengkritik fic saya.

Namikaze007 OUT~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:semua unsure anime di fanfic ini bukan punya saya  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,alur kecepetaan,AU,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x harem

Halo-halo saya kembali. Ahh … saya update kali ini karena lagi punya waktu luang jadi dari pada diam ,lebih baik pergi ke dunia maya update Fanfic. Oke untuk sesi Tanya jawab.

Q: Yosha keren lanjut terus author-san,apa Naruto hanya bisa menggunakan Elmen Es  
A:ya naruto disini Cuma bias manipulasi es tapi es yang naru ciptakan itu es abadi yang hanya dilelehkan pake api Dewi Amaterasu

Q: punya Balance Breaker ga tuh Sacred Gear? Nama Sacred Gearnya apa?  
A:punya. Nama sacred gearnya **THE ICE DRAGON EMPEROR SWORD** tapi lebih sering di panggil Yukianesa. Seperti halnya Sacred Gear milik Issei yang nama aslinya The Red Dragon Emperor Gauntlet yang lebih dikenal sebagai booster gear.

Oke segini dulu sesi Tanya jawabnya. Terima kasih buat yang udah Review,favorid,follow saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Ok tanpa banyak cing-cong ini chapter 5!

Story Start

Academy Kuoh

Saat ini Naruto sedang di bawah salah satu pohon yang ada di halaman sekolah yang biasa Naruto gunakan untuk berteduh saat istirahat. Dia saat ini sedang senyam-senyum sendiri memfikirkan tentang kejadian tadi malam.

Flashback On

Lemon ON

Naruto sedang memberi ramuan yang ia pelajari dari Sakura,teman seperjuangannya dulu untuk menyembuhkan perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung yang saat ini berbaring di kasurnya. Setelah selesai mengolesi obatnya naruto memperban lukanya dan setelah itu ia keluar kamar. Diluar kamar Kalawarner tengah menunggu Naruto keluar dengan muka khawatir. Saat melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar ia langsung menanyainya bertubi-tubi.

"Naruto bagaimana keadaannya?apa dia baik-baik saja?Apa ada luka yang bias diobati?"Tanya Kalawarner bertubi  
"wow..wow.. tenang Kalawarner-chan tenang saja di sekarang sudah lebih baik ,terima kasih atas obat yang aku gunakan kalau hanya menggunakan obat biasa mungkin dia tak akan selamat."jawab Naruto  
"hah… sukurlah,tapi ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau mendapat resep obat itu Naruto-kun?"Tanya Kalawarner lagi  
"oh… itu dari teman seperjuangkanku dulu ,namanya Haruno Sakura. Tapi saying dia telah tiada."jawab Naruto dan sedikit sedih di akhir kata.  
"Maafkan aku karena mengingatkan memori yang tak mengenakan itu."kata Kalawarner.  
"tak apa, lagi pula itu sudah lama sekali."balas Naruto  
"Lalu bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi ?"lanjut goda Naruto dengan senyum mesumnya

Kalawarner langsung memerah mendengar itu. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kalawarner ,Naruto langsung menarik Kalawarner kepelukannya dan menciumnya dengan rakus. Kalawarner yang menerima serangan ciuman dadakan Naruto hanya membeku,tapi lama- kelamaan ia membalas ciuman Naruto. Lalu Naruto menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Kalawarner dan meninggalkan kissmark ,lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya tangannya yang menganggur langsung membuka baju yang dikenakan Kalawarner dan menampilkan tubuh indah yang lalu mulai memeras payudara kiri naruto dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menelusuri selangkangan Kalawarner hingga menemukan dua danging yang saling berdempetan dan langsung mengelus-ngelus bagian tersebut.

"Mmm~~ahh Naru~~"desah Kalawarner keenakan karena perlakuan Naruto  
"teruslah mendesah saying" ucap Naruto yang meneruskan permainnannya

Kalawarner tak hanya diam ia langsung mencoba membuka pakaian Naruto dari baju hingga celana dan dalaman yang Naruto pakai hingga akhirnya Naruto telanjang. Lalu tangan Kalawarner mulai memegangi penis Naruto dan mulai mengocoknya membuat Naruto mendesah keenakan.

"Ahhh… Kalawarner "desah Naruto

Lalu Naruto menghentikan Aktivitasnya di selangkangan Kalawarner ,dan mengendong Kalawarner menuju ruang tamu. Sampai di ruang tamu dia langsung membaringkan Kalawarner di Sofa,lalu langsung menindih Kalawarner dan mulai mengulum payudara kanan Kalawarner serta tangan kanannya yang memilin payudara kiri Kalawarner. Ia lalu menghentikan aksinya tersebut lalu menatap Kalawarner intens.

"Kalawarner apa kau yakin mau melanjutkannya?kalau kau tak mau aku akan berhenti?"Tanya Naruto  
"Aku yakin Naruto-kun."balas Kalawarner.

Naruto lalu mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Kalawarner dan memasukkannya secara perlahan,Kalawarner hanya merintihmerasakan penis Naruto yang memasuki vaginanya. Naruto lalu meraskan penghalang yang ia yakini sebagai selaput dara Kalawaner ,dengan sekali hentak penghalang itu hilang. Kalawarner hanya merintih kesakitan sambil menitikkan air mata saat selaput daranya dijebol Naruto,Naruto yang melihat Kalawarner merintih kesakitan lansung berhenti bergerak dan mencium bibir Kalawarner lembut untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Setelah merasa Kalawarner berhenti merintih Naruto lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat.

"Ahh~~~ lebih cepat Naru-kun lebih dalam~~~"desah Kalawarner  
"As you wish my honey"ucap Naruto

Lalu Naruto mulai mempercepat temponya,mereka melakukan gerakan tersebut hingga 20 menit sampai tiba-tiba Naruto merasa vagina Kalawarner yang semakin menengang.

"ahhh~~~aku mau keluar"ucap Kalawarner  
"ahh aku juga mau keluar kita keluar sama-sama"kata Naruto  
"Kalawarner/Naruto"ucap mereka bersamaan setelah mencapai klimak

CROT CROT CROT

Naruto langsung jatuh menindih Kalawarner dengan nafas terengah-engah. Naruto lalu bangkit agar tak membuat Kalawarner kesakitan karena tertindih tubuhnya. Ia menatap Kalawarner yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Arigato Kalawarner,Aishiteru"ucap Naruto  
"Mmm" gumam Kalawarner yang masih lemas lalu perlahan tertidur karena kelelahan.

Naruto lalu menaruh selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kalawarner,lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

"Oyasumi"ucap Naruto lembut

Lemon OFF

Flashback Off

Lamunannya harus terhenti karena bunyi bel ,yang menandakan waktu istirahat selesai. Ia langsung bangkit dan pergi menuju kekelasnya.

Skpi Time

1 minggu kemudian

Naruto saat ini bersama Sona dan yang lainnya sedang berada di rumah tua tak berpenghuni,disana ia bias mencium bau anyir darah yang sangat menyengat. Mereka saat ini sedang menjalankan tugas untuk memusnahkan iblis liar. Sebenarnya tugas ini ditujukan untuk kelompok Rias tapi karena mendengar bahwa Rias dan kelompoknya sedang melakukan latihan di dunia bawah untuk persiapan Rating game melawan Riser Phenex calon tunangan Rias,Rating game yang akan dilakukan Rias akan menentukan apa pertunangan itu akan dilanjutkan atau tidak setidaknya itu yang ia dengar Dari Sona.

"baiklah ini adalah tugas membasbi iblis liar yang pertama kalinya untuk Saji dan Naruto,jadi kalian lebih baik melihat saja bagaimana kami bekerja"ucap Sona  
Naruto dan Saji hanya mengangguk mengerti .

"ayo kita masuk lebih dalam"perintah Sona.

Saat masuk lebih dalam mereka dapat merasakan aura iblis yang semakin menguat.

"kukuku apa ini rombongan iblis kecil?kukuku menarik-menarik."ucap sosok di kegelapan

Lalu muncul sosok perempuan ,tapi yang aneh adalah ia memiliki tubuh setengah kuda.

"iblis liar Viro aku Sona Sitri kesini untuk memusnahkanmu." Ucap Sona percaya diri  
"kukuku kau gadis kecil sombong sekali,tapi taka pa akan ku buat kau memakan kata-katamu."balas Viro  
"kita lihat saja ,Yura"ucap Sona  
lalu perempuan berambut biru kehijau-hijauan melangkah maju. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tameng cahaya yang besar,lalu ia melempar ke iblis liartersebut. Tameng tu memutar seperti yoyo, putarannya menimbulkan api dan disekeliling. Sayang karena besarnya tameng tersebut membuat iblis itu terkena telak.

"SIALAN KAU" teriak Viro  
"Tomoe"panggil Sona  
"Hai Kaicho"balas Tomoe

Lalu Tomoe melaju menuju Viro yang masih berusaha bangun,sebagai bidak Knight ia memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi walaupun tak secepat Kiba itu menurut Naruto. Ia langsung menebas horizontal menebas kaki Viro. "ARGGGGGG Sialan Kau!" teriak Viro

"lebih baik aku selesaikan saja ya,aku sudah bosan."ucap Naruto  
"apa maksudmu Nar-"ucapan Sona terputus karena Naruto sudah berlari menuju Viro.  
"Hah… dia itu"gumam Sona selanjutnya

Naruto lalu memunculkan Yukianesa lalu men cabutnya dari sarungnya. Semua yang melihgat itu terkejut karena mereka tak melihat Naruto membawa pedangnya. 'bukannya dia tak membawa pedang sebelumnya.'pikir semua orang

**[Frozen][Frozen]**

Bunyi mesin dari arah Naruto,seketika udara disekitar mereka berubah dingin.'kenapa tiba-tiba berubah dingin,dan apa bunti tadi ?apa jangan-jangan pedang itu…'pikir Sona dengan mata membulat sempurna. Naruto lalu menghilang dari pandangan dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Viro.'ce-cepat sekali'batin semua kelompok Sona. Naruto langsung menghunuskan pedangnya kejantung Viro dan membuat tubuh Viro membeku seutuhnya. Lalu ia menganyunkan pedangnya kekanan dengan pedangnya yang masih menancap dijantung ,seketika tubuh Viro hancur berkeping-keping menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan es. Semua yang meliht aksi Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri,walaupun hanya saji yang belum berpengalaman namun tetap saja tontonan didepan mereka sangat mengerikan.

'mengerikan'pikir Semua yang melihat aksi Naruto  
"Kaicho itu…"ucap Tsubaki tergantung  
"ya itu **[Sacred Gear]**"ucap Sona  
"tapi bukannya kau bilang kalau Naruto-kun tak punya **[Sacred Gear] **?"Tanya Tsubaki  
"aku memang mengatakan demikian,tapi kenapa baru aku merasakannya."balas Sona yang masih bingung apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Naruto lalu melangkah kakinya menuju kelompoknya,ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung karena tatapan bingung dan horror yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Oi,kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"Tanya Naruto  
semua orang yang masihbengong menatap Naruto langsung sadar ,dan menyadari Naruto sudah berada didepan mereka.

"Ah..Gomen Naruto-kun/Naruto"ucap mereka bersamaan(widih kompaknya#plak kembali ke cerita)  
Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"Hmm… Naruto-kun apa pedang yang kau pegang itu adalah **[Sacred Gear]** ?"Tanya Sona  
"Ahh… ya ini memang**[Sacred Gear]** ,kau pasti bingung karena saat kau menghidupkanku menjadi iblis kau tak merasakannya bukan?"Tanya Naruto. Sona mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.  
"Sebenarnya ini aku dapatkan kemarin,bias dibilang **[Sacred Gear]** ini terkekang oleh segel yang aku pun sebenarnya baru tahu kemarin."jelas Naruto.

"baiklah,aku mengerti."ucap Sona.'paling tidak itu menambah nilai plusmu sebagai Knightku'pikir Sona  
"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."ucap Naruto mengeluarkan Sayap Iblisnya  
"eh?mau apa kau mengeluarkan sayapmu?"Tanya Saji  
"tentu saja terbang pulang emang apa lagi?"jawab Naruto  
"Kau sudah bias menggunakan sayapmu Naruto?"kali ini Sona bertanya  
"ya,selama aku tak bersama kalian aku sering berlatih terbang menggunakan sayapku. Dan akhirnya berhasil walau pun masih belum bisa terbang cepat."balas Naruto  
"Sampai jumpa besok ,jaa"ucap Naruto terbang pergi  
'Dia hebat. Untuk iblis yang baru direnkarnasi Ia sangat berbakat'pikir Sona dan Tsubaki  
'hebat, bahkan aku belum bisa melakukannya.'pikir semua kecuali Sona dan Tsubaki

Sona lalu menyuruh Tsubaki untuk membuat lingkaran sihir untuk kembali ke ruang OSIS.

TBC

Bagaimana chapter ini memuaskan? Ok chapter ini sudah mulai Rating Game Rias v.s. Riser. Untuk siapa yang ngebatalin pertunangannya masih tetap Issei karena aku dak mau buat Rias jatuh hati sama Naruto. Oke segitu dulu sampai jumpa bulan juni.

Namikaze007 OUT~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:semua unsure anime di fanfic ini bukan punya saya  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,alur kecepetaan,AU,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x harem

Hai saya kembali bagaimana chapter kemarin anda puaskah dengan lemonnya,kalo gak puas maaf karena itu adalah lemon pertama saya. Ok untuk sesi Tanya jawab.

Q: kekuatan Naruto selevel ama siapa, untuk sekarang?  
A:untuk sekarang kekuatan Naruto Mid s/d High devil.

Dan untuk siapa yang akan ngebatalin pertunangan Rias akan terjawab dichapter ini. Ok this is it Chapter 6!

Story Start

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik tengah tertidur dengan lelap disebuah futon. Dia adalah Naruto pemeran utama dalam fic ini,terlihat bengitu pulasnya ia tertidur padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam 06.30 pagi. Salahkan tugas membasmi iblis kemarin malam yang membuatnya pulang larut malam dan akhirnya kurang tidur. Sementara itu di dapur, Kalawarner sedang memasak sarapan untuk si empu rumah dibantu oleh seorang perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung yang Naruto bawa setelah penyerangan di gereja untuk menyelamatkan Asia seorang suster gerja yang merupakan teman Issei.

"Kalawarner ,aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa kau bias jatuh hati pada iblis yang bernama Naruto ini?bahkan kau membiarkan dia mengambil keperawananmu yang selama ini kau jaga."kata perempuan berambut hitam angkat bicara  
"Aku juga sebenarnya tak menyangka akan jatuh hati padanya,tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bersama dia. Menurutku dia baik ,perhatian,suka membantu orang lain dalam kesusahan tak memandang siapa orang yang ia tolong walaupun kadang ia bertingkah konyol. "balas Kalawarner  
perempuan bersurai hitam desebelahnya hanya mendengar dengan seksama  
"Apa kau juga tertarik dengannya ,Raynare?aku tak keberatan kok bila Naruto-kun ingin mendirikan harem asal aku yang jadi Alphanya"Goda Kalawarner

Perempuan yang dipanggil Raynare hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat dengan raut muka gugup.  
"ti-dak,mana mungkin aku jatuh hati dengannya"kilah Raynare  
'walaupun memang benar apa yang kau katakan,di juga cukup tampan'pikir Raynare dengan sedikit rona merah

Ya memang Raynare mengakui dia memang persis seperti yang didiskripsikan Kalawarner. Buktinya saat ia pertama siuman ,dia membentak –bentak Naruto seperti orang kesetanan dan mencoba menyerangnya tapi ia malah tersenyum arahnya dan berkata'aku tak akan melukaimu ,kau aman bersamaku. Aku berjanji aku tak akan melukaimu'. Ia juga baru tau kalau yang merawatnya disaat kritis adalah Naruto. Menurutnya Naruto adalah iblis yang paling baik yang pernah ia temui,tak seperti beberapa atasan dan rekannya di Grigori yang hanya bisa menyuruh-nyuruh dan melakukan hal yang tak senonoh terhadapnya.

"Raynare,sebaiknya kau bangunkan Naruto-kun. Aku takut dia terlambat,biar aku yang teruskan memasaknya."ucap Kalawarner  
"Baiklah…"balas Raynare

Raynare lalu pergi keruang tengah untuk membangunkan Naruto yang masih tertidur.

"Oi Naruto bangun kau tak mau terlambatkan"setengah teriak Raynare sambil mengguncang-nguncang Naruto  
"Emm… 5 menit lagi aku masih ngantuk,Raynare-chan"gumam Naruto dalam tidurnya  
Raynare sedikit bersemu merah saat namanya ditambah suffix 'chan'oleh Naruto,tapi ia langsung buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu karena masih punya tugas yang harus dikerjakan yaitu membangunkan Naruto  
"tidak ada tapi-tapian ,lihat sudah jam berapa ini ?sudah jam 06.45 ."balas Raynare

Naruto masih memproses ucapan Raynare ,seketika ia terbangun dengan mata membulat.

"UWAA,AKU TERLAMBAT"teriak Naruto

Dengan secepat kilat ia melesat menyambar handuk dan langsung pergi kekamar mandi. Raynare hanya bisa bisa mendesah dengan tingkah konyol Naruto,sepertinya dia harus membiasakan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tak lebih dari 10 menit Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar dengan memakai seragam kuoh lengkap dengan blazernya yang dibuka menampilkan baju berwarna Orange dengan sedikit strip putih di bagian dada sebelah dada kirinya,yah kesukaannya dengan warna orange tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Naruto segera pergi menuju dapur untuk memakan sarapannya setelah selesai ia langsung pamit pergi menuju Kuoh.

Dijalan seperti biasa dia membaca novel buatannya sendiri dengan mendengarkan musik ,entah bagaimana ia tak menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu padahal pandangannya terfokus pada novel yang ia baca. Sampai di Kuoh ia langsung disambut teriakan histeris siswi-siswi Kuoh tapi ia tak memperhatikan nya sama sekali dan langsung pergi munuju kekelasnya. Di kelaspun ia tak memperhatikan setiap guru yang mengajar dan memilih untuk tidur. Setelah jam pelajaran selesai ia langsung pergi menuju ku ruang OSIS ,sampai disana ia dapat melihat semua anggota OSIS yang sudah dipastikan iblis dalam peerage Sona tengah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Baiklah ,karena sudah berkumpul semua aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu. Dalam waktu 4 hari lagi kita akan menyaksikan rating game Rias melawan Raiser ,sebagai anggota OSIS kita akan diundang untuk melihat rating game tersebut. Rating Game akan dilaksanakan disekolah ini jadi kita juga akan bertugas untuk membuat Barier agar tak ada manusia yang melihat atau merasakan keberadaan kita semua."ucap Sona

Setelah mendengar itu Naruto dan lainnya hanya mangut-mangut mengerti.

Skip Time(Rating Game)

Saat ini Sona dan para budaknya sedang memasang Barier untuk Rating Game. Sedangkan budak Rias dan Raiser telah menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Setelah memasang Barier ,Sona dan anggotanya pergi ke ruang yang digunakan untuk mengamati jalannya Rating Game. Diruang tersebut terlihat seorang pria berambut merah panjang seperti Rias yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai kakak Rias,yang ia dengar dari Sona bahwa Kakak Rias yang bernama Sirzech ini adalah seorang Maou dari empat Maou yang memimpin para iblis didunia bawah. Sirzech saat ini sedang berbincang dengan seorang perempuan cantik bersurai perak yang ia kenal sebagai Grayfia istri dari Sirzech,itu yang Naruto dengar juga dari Sona

. . .

Arena Rating Game

Rating Game Rias bisa dibilang tak berjalan bagus,ia telah kehilangan Rook ,Knight serta Queen nya dan hanya menyisakan Rias sebagai King,Issei sebagai satu-satunya pawn dan Asia sebagai bishopnya. Sedangkan Raiser masih memiliki Queennya dan satu Bishop yang merupakan adiknya sendiri.

"Haha menyerahlah Rias kau akan kalah ,tak ada harapan kau untuk menang." Ucap Raiser arogan  
"aku tak akan menyerah"Balas Rias tegas  
"Kalau begitu habislah budakmu."kata Raiser sambil menciptakan Bola api sebesar ban mobil.

'Draig,aku butuk kekuatan'pikir Issei  
'**[apa kau yakin patner,jika kau meneruskannya akan ada balasannya. Kau siap menerima setiap konsekuensinya]**' balas Draig  
'tak masalah,biarpun aku mati aku akan tetap melindungi Boucho.' Ucap Issei dalam fikirnya mantap  
'baiklah kalau begitu.'gumam Draigh

Issei kemudian melangkah maju membelakangi Rias .

"bersiaplah Raiser aku akan mengalahkanmu. Tak akan kau biarkan perempuan yang aku sukai menikah dengan mu"ucap Issei  
**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] **

**[Welsh Dragon Over-Booster]**

Bunyi mesin kelua beruntun. Sekarang Issei tengah terbalut Armor merah dari kepala sampai kaki .

"inilah Mode Belance Breakerku,Boosted Gear Scail Mail"ucap Issei  
'ingat patner mode ini hanya berlangsung 30 detik jadi manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.'ucap Draig  
Rias dan Asia hanya memandang takhub Issei dalam armor tersebut,Rias tak menyangka Issei akan melakukan sejauh ini. Ia merasa sekarang juga ingin berlari menuju Issei dan memluknya karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda didepannya tersebut.

"Issei.."gumam Rias

Setelah itu Raiser dan Issei saling melancarkan serangan ,Issei dalam mode Balance Breaker sekarang memiliki kecepatan dan pertahan yang luar biasa. Serangan yang mengenainya hanya meninggalkan bekas gosong di bagian yang terkena. Tanpa diduga Yubelluna melancarkan serangan dadakan, saat waktu mode Balance Breaker Issei berakhir ia langsung menyerangnya dengan serbuan bom.

"ISSEI"teriak Rias&Asia  
"hahaha sudah selesaikan Rias ,Grayfia umumkan pemenangnya."ucap Raiser  
"hai,Raiser Phonex –sama adalah pemenang Rating Game ini."

Sementara itu diruang pengamatan Rating Game

Terlihat Sirzech yang memasang wajah datar saat melihat hasil akhir Rating Game,ia sudah menduga pasti Raiser pasti memenangkan Rating Game ini. Sedangkan Naruto,ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat pertandingan tersebut. Saat ia melihat tekat Issei,ia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Lalu satu persatu orang dalam ruangan tersebut mulai keluar ruangan,meninggalkan Naruto dan Sirzech. Naruto lalu melangkah mendekati Sirzech yang sedang terdiam,sepertinya Sirzech tak puas dengan hasil pertandingannya.

"Maaf mengganggu,Saya Namikaze Naruto Knight dari boleh aku berbicara dengan anda Lucifer-Sama?"kata Naruto  
"Oh… kau Knight baru Sona. Ah ya lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" kata Sirzech  
"aku tahu kau kecewa dengan hasil Rating Game ini,aku menawarkan bantuan untuk mengalahkan Phonix muda ini ,bagaimana apa kau mau menerima tawaranku ini?"Tanya Naruto  
"Hmm… kau tau kau ini pemuda yang menarik ,kau dapat mengerti apa yang ada dalam fikiranku. Baiklah aku terima"ucap Sirzech  
" tapi pasti kau tak ingin kerja dengan Cuma-Cuma kan?" Tebak Sirzech  
"ya aku ingin kau menerima proposalku untuk membuat perdamaian antar Tiga Fraksi,dan juga aku ingin kau mau mengajukanku untuk menjadikanku High Class Devil. Aku tak memaksamu ,aku cuma meminta tolong bagaimana?"kata Naruto  
"Hmm… baiklah aku terima. Aku akan mengirim Grayfia untuk menjemputmu ."balas Sirzech  
"terima kasih,kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke tempat Sona-chan permisi"pamit Naruto

Sirzech hanya melihat Naruto meninggalkannya pergi ,dalam hatinya ia sangat penasaran dengan pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Skip Time

Saat ini Rias sedang menuju Aula besar dimana akan diadakan upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Diambang pintu terlihat para budak yang melihat Rias dengan pandangan sedih,mereka merasa sedih karena tak dapat memenangkan Rating Game yang lalu. Rias segera masuk kedalam Aula Besar ,terlihat para tamu undangan yang sudah dipastikan iblis semua,kecuali sosok yang berdiri disebelah Lord Gremory dia adalah Azazel yang sengaja diundang oleh Sirzech. Saat ini Rias mengenakan gaun putih indah ,di hadapan para hadirin terlihat Sirzech yang mengunakan sebuah armor kebangsawanan serta Grayfia disampingnya yang mengenakan pakaian Maid. Raiser saat ini tengah mengenakan tuxedo putih yang menampilkan sedikit bagian dadanya dengan senyum arogan di mukanya.

"Baiklah sebelum kau meminang adik imutku ini ,kau harus melawan seseorang yang sudah ku tunjuk ."ucap Sirzech  
"berapa kalipun kau memberiku tantangan pasti kkuhadapi,heh keluarkan saja orang yang kau tunjuk itu aku akan segera mengalahkannya dalam waktu singkat."kata Raiser sombong  
"bawa 'dia' masuk"peintah Sirzech

Tak berapa lama masuk seorang bersurai kuning memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan lengan sesiku,memakai celana jeans hitam dan kacamata dengan lensa berbentuk kotak (A/N:seperti milik Uryu Ishida). Semua orang yang mengenal sosok tersebut melebarkan mata tak percaya,dan menatapnya yang seperti berarti'sedang apa kau disini?!'

"NARUTO!?"teriak Sona/budak Sona& Rias  
"Yo Minna"sapa Naruto

Naruto lantas melanjutkan jalannya menuju Sirzech.

"baiklah bisa kita mulai."kata Naruto  
"baiklah,Grayfia siapkan Arenanya"perintah Sirzech  
"hai Sirzech-sama"balas Grayfia

. . .

Saat ini Naruto dan Raiser tengah berdiri saling berhadapan di arena yang sudah disiapkan Grayfia tadi. Naruto lalu memunculkan Yukianesa ditangannya,semua iblis tua dan para Maou merasakan aura yang sangat mengerikan dari pedang yang di pengang Naruto.

"sebaiknya kau menyerah saja makhluk rendah,kau tak akan mengalahkanku aku abadi"sombong Raiser  
"belum dicoba maka ,kita tak akan tau hasilnya bukan?"balas Naruto

Raiser hanya mengeram marah mendengar jawaban Naruto,ia lalu memunculkan sayap api dari punggungnya dan melapisi tinjunya dengan api. Sekali kepakan sayap ia langsung melesat menuju Naruto ,Naruto hanya memandang datar kedatangan Raiser. Raiser lalu memukul Naruto dengan tangannya yang telah dilapisi api,semua orang melihat itu berfikir bahwa Naruto tak akan selamat. Sedangkan Sona dan para teman-temannya mulai panik saat melihat asap dan debu membumbung tinggi dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"hahaha sudahku bilang menyerah saja kau tak akan mengalahkanku."ucap Raiser tertawa Arogan  
"siapa bilang aku sudah kalah,ne?"Tanya seseorang dari arah atas

Semua pandangan lalu mulai menatap kearah atas,terlihat Naruto yang terbang dengan kedua sayap iblisnya yang berukuran 5 m. Semua menatap tak percaya akan keberhasilan Naruto menghindari serangan Raiser.

'A-apa?dia sudah bisa menggunakan sayap iblisnya?'pikir semua budak Rias  
'dan astaga besar sekali sayapnya.'lanjut mereka

"Hebat kau bisa menghindar,tapi bisakah kau menghindari ini?"Tanya Raiser

Seketika Raiser menciptakan bola api seukuran roda truk container dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu cukup panik karena tak menyadari bahwa Raiser akan menyerang secara besar-besaran seperti ini.' Sial kalau begini aku bisa mati. Sepertiya kau harus menggunakan itu'pikir Naruto

'Hyorinmaru ayo kita perlihatkan kekuatan kita'ucap Naruto kepada Hyorinmaru  
'**[ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan naga es abadi.]**'balas Hyorinmaru  
"Balance Breaker"seru Naruto

**[Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen]**

**[Infinite Ice Dragon Emperor] **(A/N:maaf kalau jelek nama balance breakernya)

Kini tubuh Naruto tertutup oleh Armor berwarna biru muda,dibelakangnya ada empat sayap Naga yang terbuat dari es. Tangannya tumbuh cakar (A/N:kayak cakar logan di X-men) terbuat dai Es. Semua menatap kagum Naruto dalam mode Balance Breakernya.'dia punya Sacred Gear'pikir Rias tak percaya

"bersiaplah"ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Raiser,Raiser tak tinggal diam ia segera menembakkan bola-bola api kea rah Naruto tapi karena reflek Naruto yang terlatih ia dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Naruto memotong tangan raiser dengan cakarnya.

"ARGGG,sialan Kau!"teriak Raiser  
"tapi kau tak dapat membunuhku aku abadi"lanjutnya sombong  
"apa benar begitu ,lihat lenganmu."ucap Naruto menunjuk lengan Raiser

Terlihat lengan Raiser yang tak beregenerasi dengan semestinya.

"APA?!KENAPA BISA BEGINI?!"teriak Raiser  
"itu mudah aku membekukan aliran darah yang mengalir kelenganmu,dan percuma jika kau ingin mencoba melelehkannya karena tak akan meleleh sedikitpun. Satu-satunya api yang bisa melelehkannya hanya aku dan api hitam dewi Amaterasu."jelas Naruto  
"jadi menyerah saja Raiser sebelumku potong tangan dan kakimu yang tersisa"lanjut Naruto  
"tak akan "balas Raiser ketus  
"baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. _Aisusurasshu_"ucapNaruto

Lalu ia mengayunkan cakar-cakarnya secara horizontal,seketika kedua kaki Raiser terpotong. Raiser yang berusaha bangkit dengan satu lengan yang tersisa segera diserang Naruto dengan memotong lengan terakhir. Semua orang menatap Horror tindakan Naruto,Lord & Lady Phonix langsung pucat pasi melihat keadaan anak laki-lakinya,sedang kan adiknya melihat kakaknya disiksa seperti itu membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

"Aku beritau kau Raiser,jangan pernah kau membanggakan dirimu hanya karena kau memiliki kemampuan lebih. Masih banyak orang kuat diluar sana yang lebih kuat darimu,mungkin kau memiliki daya regenerasi yang sangat cepat disbanding iblis lain tapi kau tetap akan mati jika terkena serangan fatal. Kau juga harus membuka matamu semua budakmu peduli padamu ,adikmu peduli padamu. Kau saat ini telah dibutakan oleh kekuatan yang kau miliki dan derajat yang kau punya. Kau paling tidak perlakukan pelayanmu dengan lebih baik,pikirkan itu dengan baik-baik Raiser Phonix"ucap Naruto menyelesaikan ceramahnya dan meninggalkan Raiser yang masih terkapar sambil memikirkan ucapannya. Tak berapa lama tangan dan kaki yang Naruto potong kembali tumbuh karena es yang menghalangi peredaran darahnya telah lenyap.

Dengan Naruto

Naruto saat ini sedang berbincang dengan Sirsezh di ruangannya.

"Kau tau,kau berlebihan tadi. Kau hamper membuatku serangan jantung"ucap Sirzech  
"maaf-maaf aku tadi sedikit terbawa suasana"kata Naruto meminta maaf  
"tapi taka pa,baiklah sesuai kesepakatan aku sebagai perwakilan iblis menerima proposal yang kau ajukan."ucap Sirzech  
"terima kasih ,sekarang tinggal mendapatkan dukungan dari fraksi malaikat"balas Naruto  
"Lalu tentang kenaikanmu menjadi High Class Devil mungkin aku akan pertimbangkan. Setelah melihat kemampuanmu tadi dan dari lebar sayapmu sudah dipastikan kau adalah High Class Devil. Tapi kau harus melewati ujian yang aku ajukan."jelas Sirzech. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah kalau pulang dulu ,jaa"ucap Naruto menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berlambang Sitri. Sirsezh melihat itu kembali terkagum karena sangat jarang iblis renkarnasi baru bisa secepat ini perkembangannya.

TBC

Ok ini dia chapter 6 bagaiman kalian puas?saya tau ini tak seperti yang kalian inginkan tapi inilah batasan fikiran saya. Dan untuk pair Issei itu:Rias,Asia,x,x

Sedangkan untuk Naruto:Kalawarner(alpha ,gak terima yo rakpopo),Sona,Raynare,x,x

Oke segini dulu ya sampai jumpa lagi.

Namikaze007 OUT~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:semua unsure anime di fanfic ini bukan punya saya  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,alur kecepetaan,AU,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x harem

Story Start

Ruang OSIS

Naruto saat ini sedang berada diruang OSIS,sepertinya ini membahas tentang masalah kedatangannya keacara pertunangan Rias dan ditunjuknya dia sebagai lawan Raiser. Padahal dari tadi pagi ia sudah berusaha menghindar tapi akhirnya dia tertangkap oleh Sona. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat ,sepertinya ini akan jadi mereportkan. Saat ini dia sedang membaca novelnya dengan khitmat,menunggu Sona mengajukan pertnyaan. Karena merasa anggotanya sudah berkumpul, Sona lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah naruto dengan sedikit berdehem.

"Jadi Naruto-kun bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa menjadi orang yang ditunjuk Sirzech-sama menjadi lawan Raiser ?"tanya Sona tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix 'kun' kenama Naruto.  
'Naruto-kun…? Dari mana itu datangnya.'pikir Tsubaki  
'ara… ada yang sedang jatuh hati hmm..'lanjut pikirnya  
"bisa dibilang aku memiliki sedikit kesepakatan."jawab Naruto  
"kesepakatan…?"tanya Sona binggung  
"yap,kau tahu kan bahwa aku ini sebenarnya berasal dari mana Sona dan kenapa aku berada di kota ini?"tanya Naruto balik  
"ya,aku tau tapi apa hubungannya dengan Sirzech-sama? Apa jangan-jangan…"ucap Sona menggantung  
"Yap,kau benar. Ternyata kau tau maksudku Sona-Kaicho"ucap Naruto

Semua orang binggun dengan apa maksud pembicaraan mereka berdua. Asal Naruto? Tujuannya di kota ini? Semua pertanyaan sekarang berkumpul di kepala masing-masing anggota peerage Sona.

"tunggu dulu… apa sebenarnya maksud Naruto-san tentang asalnya dan alasannya kekota ini. Tolong jelaskan Sona-Kaicho."ucap Tsubaki  
Sona menatap Naruto ,Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk menyutujui. Lalu Sona menceritakan tentang Naruto yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari dunia ini dan tujuannya menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini,namun tak menceritakan bagian dimana Naruto yang bertemu Shinigami dan menadapat tugas darinya. Semua orang yang mendengar cerita Sona sedikit tidak percaya ,terlebih Tsubaki yang menganggap cerita Sona tak logis sama sekali. Naruto tak masalah jika mereka tak percaya, percaya tidaknya itu terserah orangnya.

"Oh ayolah Kaicho jangan bercanda,manamungkin kalo Naruto itu bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Memangnya dia apa alien?" ucap Saji tak percaya  
"kau bisa percaya bisa tidak Saji,tapi aku memang bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Singkat cerita aku berasal dari dimensi lain."ucap Naruto yang tadi berdiam diri  
"tapi apa mungkin bila itu terjadi ?"tanya Tsubaki masih tidak percaya  
"hah… sebenarnya aku tak mau mengatakan ini,tapi agar kalian percaya mau bagaimana lagi? Itu mungkin saja jika yang memindahkanmu adalah dewa."kata Naruto terpaksa.  
"De-dewa?!"ucap semua orang terbata kecuali Sona yang sudah tahu  
"ya,dewa lebih tepatnya dewa kematian Shinigami-sama"ucap Naruto  
"tapi jika kau bertemu dengan Shinigami berarti kau…"  
"mati,ya memang aku sudah mati. Kematianku dulu sebelum direnkarnasi oleh Sona adalah kematian keduaku. Aku tewas setelah mengorbankan nyawaku untuk membuat perdamaian di duniaku."kata Naruto memotong ucapan Saji

". . ."

Terjadi keheningan setelah Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Otak mereka masih memcoba memproses omongan Naruto,bagaimanapun siapa yang percaya bahwa ada orang yang datang dari dimensi lain. Itu sangat MUSTAHIL dan TIDAK MUNGKIN kecuali kau dewa atau kekuatanmu setara dewa. Naruto yang merasa cukup dengan penjelasnnya kembali membaca novelnya membiarkan semua anggota Peerage Sona dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah… lebih baik kita simpan topik ini dulu, masih banyak tugas kalian harus lakukan."ucap Sona mencoba menetralkan suasana

Setelah tersadar dari fikiran mereka masing-masing,mereka segera kembali melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Merasa suasana telah netral Sona menghela nafas panjang,ia tak menyangka membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk meyakinkan anggotanya tentang cerita Naruto. Sona lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto,ia menyipitkan matanya melihat buku yang Naruto baca. Ia merasa tak asing dengan buku yang Naruto baca dan selalu ia bawa itu. Merasa penasaran ia lalu mencoba menanytakan tentang buku yang Naruto baca.

"Emm…Naruto-kun,boleh aku bertanya?"tanya Sona  
"silahkan"  
"sebenarnya apa yang kau baca itu ,setiap aku melihatmu aku selalu melihatmu membawa buku itu?Bahkan saat kau berjalan kau masih sempat membacanya."tanya Sona  
"Oh ini ,ini novel 'MoonLight'. Memang kenapa?"tanya Naruto balik

Semua perempuan disitu langsung tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan Sona dan Naruto yang membicarakan Novel yang sedang hits di kalangan remaja putri.  
"Novel 'MoonLight',itu novel favoritku. Kau menyukai novel itu?"kata Sona  
"tentu saja aku menyukainya,siapa coba yang gak suka dengan karyanya sendiri."balas Naruto  
"Eh..buatanmu sendiri? Jangan bilang kalau kau yang menulis novel ini?"tanya Sona(lagi)  
"kalau iya kenapa?"balas Naruto

Bruk bruk bruk

Semua perempuan langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan mengerubunginya,Naruto yang dikerubungi merasa risih karena di kerubungi. Ditambah dengan tatapan itu,tatapan yang dapat membuat Madara berlinang air mata. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan 'Puppy Eye No Jutsu'.

"Err.. kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ?"tanya Naruto yang risih  
"Naruto minta tanda tangannya."pinta semua perempuan bebarengan

Gubrak

Naruto terjungkal dari duduknya hingga mukanya mencium lantai Ruang OSIS.  
'ya ampun aku kira apa? Ternyata hanya minta tanda tangan.'pikir Naruto.  
"**[Ya namanya juga fans,jadi bersabarlah Patner HAHAHAHA]**"ucap Hyorinmaru dalam kepala Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak  
'hah…urusai'pikir Naruto lalu memutuskuan kontak.

"Hah baiklah sini satu-satu." Ucap Naruto pasrah

. . .

Saat ini Naruto sudah berada di apartermennya, pikirannya masih lelah setelah urusan tadi. Sampai di kamar ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan mata sejenak hingga tak terasa ia telah masuk kealam mimpi.

15 menit kemudian

Naruto mulai terbangun dari tidur singkatnya,ia lalu mencoba bangun dari tidurnya tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menindihnya hingga ia tak bisa bangun dari tidurnya. 'apa ini bulat dan kenyal'pikir Naruto sambul memengang sesuatu yang menindihnya,tapi tangannya berhenti memengang sesuatu tersebut saat mendengar suara desahan kecil. Ia langsung tau apa yang ia pegang tadi ,darah segar langsung keluar dari hidungnya. Ia lalu mencoba melihat sesuatu tersebut ,dan terlihat Raynare yang sedang tidur menindihnya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat tanpa benang sehelai pun. Perlahan Raynare membuka matanya saat merasa orang yang ia tindih telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

**Lemon On**

"Halo ,Naruto-kun"sapa Raynare sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya  
"BUKANNYA HALO RAYNARE. YANG INGIN KUTANYAKAN SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?"teriak Naruto  
"Oh aku Cuma ingin tidur bersamamu,memang kenapa?."balas Raynare  
"Eh? Lalu sekarang kau boleh menyingkir dari atas tubuhku."ucap Naruto  
"Mou Naruto-kun aku ingin bersamamu malam ini."ucap Raynare dengan narda menggoda

'Glek'

Naruto menelan ludah susah payah ,sepertinya Raynare sedang terangsang.

"tapi kammmp"  
ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Raynare mencium mulutnya dengan rakus. Naruto hanya membelalakan mata tak percaya,namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman tersebut dan terjadilah aksi silat lidah serta pertukaran saliva. Tangan Naruto mulai nakal ,tangannya mulai meremas bukit kembar Raynare. Tangan kanannya lalu turun menuju selangkangan Raynare ,setelah menemukan kewanitaan Raynare Naruto lalu mulai memasukan dua jarinya dan mulai memaju-mundurkan jarinya. Raynare yang menerima perlakuan tersebut menggeliat tidak karuan. Tiba-tiba jarinya merasa seperti dijepit kuat,ia tahu Raynare akan klimaks sedikit lagi. Tanpa babibu ia mempercepat kecepatan jarinya mengocok vagina Raynare.

"AHH" desah Raynare yang mencapai Klimak

Naruto lalu membalikkan tubuhnya,hingga dia ahkirnya berada di atas sedangkan Raynare berada di bawah,ia lalu melepas semua pakaiannya hingga akhirnya ia tanjang bulat. Ia lalu membuka selangkangan Raynare lebar-lebar,lalu mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Raynare. Ia menatap Raynare serius,Raynare hanya mengangguk mantap. Sedikit demi sedikit ia memasukkan penisnya.

"ugh"rintih Raynare

Sampai akhirnya ia seperti menabrak sesuatu penghalang yang tipis,ini adalah selaput dara Raynare.

"kau masih virgin hmm?"goda Naruto  
"jangan goda aku Naruto"balas Raynare malu

Dengan sekali hentak penghalang itu hilang,terlihat darah yang keluar dari vagina Raynare. Raynare ingin teriak tapi di tahan oleh Naruto dengan mencium lembut bibirnya. Naruto lalu menghentikan gerakannya,memberikan waktu untuk Raynare untuk beradaptasi dengan benda baru yang memasuki tubuhnya. setelah beberapa menit Raynare mulai tenang.

"kau bisa bergerak sekarang Naruto-kun"ucap Raynare

Setelah itu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya,semakin lama semakin Naruto mempercepat gerakannya.

"ahh… terusss… Naruto-kun lebih cepat lebih dalam."racau Raynare  
"as you wish my angel"balas Naruto

Naruto mempercepat gerakannya ,tangannya yang bebas mulai meremas-remas dada Raynare. Hampir 15 menit mereka melakukan gerakan yang sama ,hingga Naruto merasa penisnya yang berkedut-kedut juga dinding-dinding vagina yang meremas penisnya dengan kuat. Ia tahu ia dan Raynare akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Ahh… aku akan keluar"teriak Naruto  
"ahh..aku juga,keluar didalam"racau Raynare  
"tap-"  
"tak apa-apa aku menginginkannya,aku ingin memeliki anak-anakmu Naruto"potong Raynare

Menuruti kata Raynare Naruto tak menghentikan gerakannya ,ia menambah kecepatan gerakannya. "AKU KELUAR RAYNARE/NARUTO"teriak mereka bersamaan.

CROT CROT CROT CROT CROT CROT

Tembakan ribuan Sperma Naruto ke rahim Raynare,Naruto langsung abruk membaringkan diri disamping Raynare. Nafasnya memburu tanda kelelahan,tetapi sebuah senyum tipis terpampang jelas dimukanya.

"aishiteru Raynare"ucap Naruto  
"hah..hah.. aishiteru yo Naruto-kun"balas Raynare yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

**Lemon Off**

Setelah itu Naruto menyelimuti dirinya dengan Raynare dengan selimut ,dan segera tidur karena kelelahan dengan Raynare yang tidur di atas dadanya(naruto) sebaga bantal. Sementara itu terlihat seorang perempuan berambut dark blue tengah menatap kedua insan yang sedang tertidur itu dengan senyum penuh arti. 'hihihi… ternyata kau jatuh hati juga dengan Naruto-kun,Raynare.'pikirnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Next Day

Naruto saat ini tengah mandi membersihkan badannya,setelah semalam bemain dengan Raynare diranjang ia lupa untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua. Dan tentunya Raynare ikut mandi bersama dengan Naruto dan berakhir dengan permainan selanjutnya. Setelah mandi Naruto keluar kamar bersama Raynare dengan seragam rapi menuju ruang makan ,disana terlihat kalawarner yang tengah menyiapkan makanan. Ia lalu segera mendudukan dirinya kekursi yang tersedia,setelah makanan dihidangkan ia segera memakannya dengan lahap tidak ada yang mengangkat pembicaraan seperti biasanya. Karena keadaan yang terlalu tegang,Kalawarner berinisiatif angkat suara.

"jadi Naruto-kun ,bagaimana tadi malam ,ne?"goda Kalawarner  
sontak muka Raynare dan Naruto langsung merah seperti kepiting rebus,mereka tak tau kalau Kalawarner mengetahui permainan mereka semalam.

"tenang saja ,aku tak marah kok. Lagi pula aku sudah tau kau menyukai Naruto-kun,Raynare."ucap Kalawarner  
"ja-jadi kau tak marah?"tanya Raynare  
"tidak ,dari pada itu aku punya berita bagus."kata Kalawarner  
"apa itu?"tanya Naruto penasaran  
"aku hamil"jawab Kalawarner

JEDER

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong,Raynare dan Naruto kaku seketika. Kalawarner yang melihat reaksi Naruto dan Raynare hanya menaikkan satu alisnya binggun.

"hei kenapa dengan kalian?" tanya Kalawarner  
"A-apa kau bi-bilang tadi Kara-chan?"tanya Naruto balik dengan tergagap  
"aku hamil"  
"Nani?! Sudah berapa lama?"tanya Naruto lagi  
"sudah 2 minggu."  
'**[selamat patner kau akan jadi ayah hahaha]**'ucap Hyorinmaru dalam kepala Naruto  
'ugh kau menyelamatiku atau menghinaku sih, nada bicara seperti kau menghinaku saja'ucap Naruto  
'**[dua- duanya]**'balas Hyorinmaru

Naruto lalu memutuskan kontak dengan Hyorinmaru,lalu menatap Kalawarner dengan melepas nafas berat. Ia tak menyangka ia akan jadi ayah secepat ini.

"hah… Raynare aku minta kau untuk terus mengawasi Kalawarner,aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tak mengenakan dengan bayi dalam kandungannya. Dan kau Kalawarner aku ingin kau banyak istirahat makan makanan yang bergizi,agar jadin dalam kandunganmu tetap sehat. Kalian paham?"ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua mengangguk paham  
"baiklah aku akan berangkat sekolah dulu,jaga diri kalian."ucap Naruto melangkah kepintu keluar.

Skip Time

Naruto saat ini tengah duduk memikirkan kehidupannya yang semakin menarik saja di atap gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura iblis yang begitu kuat,hingga akhirnya keluar sebuah lingkaran sihir bergambar Gremory .Ia menaikkan alisnya binggung dengan ini,saat lingkaran sihir hilang tampak seorang pria berambut crimson sepunggung kira-kira berumur 20-an padahal entah sudah berumur berapa dengan seorang wanita berambut perak memakai pakaian Maid. Naruto tau mereka berdua,mereka adalah Sirzech Gremory a.k.a Maou Lucifer dan Queennya sekaligus istrinya Grayfia.

"Kon'nichiwa,Naruto-kun"sapa Sirzech  
"Kon'nichiwa Sirzech-sama Grayfia-sama"sapa Naruto balik  
"Ah.. tak perlu formal,ini bukan forum formal"ucap Sirzech  
"aku kesini Cuma ingin melihat adikku,dan juga membicarakan tentang kenaikkanmu sebagai High Class Devil."jelas Sirzech  
"begitukah? Aku senang kau ingin membicarakan tentang kenaikanku menjadi High Class Devil. Tapi saat ini aku sedang banyak fikiran."balas Naruto  
"memang masalah apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Naruto-kun?"tanya Sirzech penasaran

Lalu Naruto menceritkan tentang dirinya yang memiliki 2 orang pacar dari Fraksi malaikat jatuh ,dan tentang Kalawarner yang sedang hamil 2 minggu. Sirzech dan Grayfia sempat terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto ,namun cukup bersimpatik tentang masalah ini.

"lalu bila anak dari Kalawarner-san ini lahir,apa yang akan kau lakukan?kau tahukan keadaan ketiga Fraksi sekarang."tanya Sirzech  
"itu dia yang jadi masalah,aku tak bisa kerumah sakit di dunia manusia dan di dunia bawah. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku untuk masalah ini Sirzech-san?"tanya Naruto balik  
"Hmm… mungkin aku bisa"gumam Sirzech  
"kebetulan aku memiliki seorang dokter kepercayaan."lanjutnya  
"terima kasih jika kau ingin membantuku" ucap Naruto berteimakasih  
"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Sirzech-san ,Grayfia-san"lanjut naruto membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Anak yang menarik,bukankah begitu Grayfia? "komentar Sirzech  
"anda benar Sirzech-sama"balas Grayfia

Setelah itu mereka pergi dengan lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory.

Semen tara itu di bandara Kuoh

Terlihat 2 orang perempuan memakai jubah dengan kerudung dengan sebuab benda di punggung mereka masing-masing. Yang pertama seorang perempuan berambut biru kehijauan sebahu dengan wajah yang imut tapi tertutup oleh wajah raut muka tegasnya,dan yang satu perempuan berambut coklat dengan gaya twintail dengan senyum terpangpang diwajahnya.

"ah … ahkirnya aku pulang kampung."ucap perempuan berambut coklat  
"kau berlebihan ,Irina"ucap perempuan berambut biru menanggapi perempuan berambut coklat  
"gezz kau ini tak asik Xenovia,mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."ucap Irina

Lalu mereka pergi dengan menyewa taksi.

TBC

Halo semua saya kembali dengan fic gaje ini,bagaimana puas dengan lemonnya?. Oh ya dah liat Black Bullet epi.10 belum ? kalo belum liat ya bikin nyesek ceritanya. Oke segitu dulu yan sampai jumpa lain waktu .

Namikaze007 OUT'~~~


End file.
